


We Did And Now What Happens?

by SilentSlayer



Series: Randomness at Midnight [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anger, Because I have to fuck things up further, Dark Cullen, Dom Cullen, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fuck Canon, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, Unrequited Love, Yes there will eventually be a Threeway, smutty smutty smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:04:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 31,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5611477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentSlayer/pseuds/SilentSlayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, an Inquisitor cheated on her Commander with his best friend.<br/>She then found out he had been lying to her about his intentions, so she sought retribution.<br/>Afterwards, they came to an uneasy agreement to let the past stay the past and move on.<br/>However, we all know how well that would really work.</p><p>A continuation of We Shouldn't But We Must. You probably don't have to read that story to understand this one, but it might help you get the full picture. </p><p>Warning: this work features cursing, especially our favorite F word. So tired of writing DA:I fics that are all prim and proper.<br/>Also features a feisty Inquisitor, a jilted Commander, and poor Rylen who is just stuck in the middle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning of the End

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mayamelissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayamelissa/gifts).



> So basically MayaMelissa, my bff for life, wanted some smutty party fun with Ry Ry and Cullen. I just added some plot and boom we have a story.  
> This first chapter just sets up the mood. I promise there are naked men coming soon (haha coming...I'm such a child)  
> As always love all my readers, friends, and supporters.
> 
> Much Love,
> 
> SS

Maya had kept her word as the weeks passed into months. She was exceptionally well behaved, carrying out her missions without complaint. Time was healing the wounds she and Cullen had caused amongst the ranks of the Inquisition. 

She had seen little of the Commander since the day of the ‘incident’. They were polite in the War Room, but tended to avoid each other anywhere else. A truce had been called, and she didn’t want to be the one to spoil the uneasy peace that had settled between them. 

He seemed just as content to stay away from her, but the past had a funny way of creeping back up on them.

The first time she had noticed him staring, they had been discussing plans for her upcoming trip to the Emerald Graves. She was to hunt down a band of red templars, and this mission would be an especially dangerous one.

As she looked up from the map, their eyes locked. His gaze held deep concern for her, and there was just a hint of longing there. Maya stuffed the old feelings back down as they tried to escape from her heart. It wasn’t meant to be, and she would not allow a simple gesture to overtake her. 

When she returned from the mission, it happened again. She had been grievously injured by a sword stroke. The wound had mostly healed, but she still limped as she made her way up the stairs of the Main Hall. 

Cullen was there suddenly, letting her lean on his shoulder as he helped Maya up to her room. He lingered a bit longer than he should have as they reached her door, and she found herself wishing he would stay. It was too reminiscent of a night long ago when she had invited him in and never wanted him to leave. 

The spell was only broken by a scout (His name was Jim, she needed to start remembering people’s names) bringing her another letter from the Western Approach.

Rylen was to arrive soon, and she thanked the Commander as she disappeared into the quiet safety of her room. 

_ Maker if you can hear me, let this go well. For all our sakes... _

*****

The wind bit her face as she stood at the top of the battlements. She had done this every day since receiving Rylen’s last letter. The loneliness had been crushing without him at her side, but finally she would have her champion. 

He had been angry with her after the ‘event’, and hadn’t written to her for a long time. She had been sure it was over between them, but just as she resigned herself to die an old maid, he forgave her. She had cried and laughed and ran around her room like a lunatic as she read his words. Now, he would be here in person, and would hopefully help her not make a total idiot out of herself again. 

She was pulled from her memories by several soldiers approaching from the west. The banner of the Inquisition was visible at the head of the outfit. She was sure that was Rylen’s white steed in the middle, and her heart hammered as excitement took hold. 

Maya forced herself to stay put as the group crossed under the gates of Skyhold. The Lion was in the courtyard waiting to greet his men, and a sigh of relief left her as he and Rylen clasped arms like the old friends they were. Maybe this could work after all. 

The two men gazed up at her, and she fidgeted with Rylen’s templar pendant as she found herself strangely embarrassed. They spent a few more minutes talking before Rylen starting making his way towards the woman who had stolen his heart.

_ Maker’s breath, what do I say to him? Shit I bet my hair’s a mess from this wind. Why did I wear this ugly shirt? I could have at least put on a dress or something.  _

Her panic only increased as he drew closer. He was more tan than he had been the last time she had seen him, but those grey eyes were the same ones that had caught her attention in Griffon Wing keep. 

“Hello lass.” He was finally in front of her. She trembled with nervousness, her mouth dry as words escaped her. 

He only chuckled at her wide-eyed stare. A gentle hand reached out to cup her cheek, and it was like her entire body came back to life in that one connection. 

Maya lept into his arms with a sob, and he held her close as she cried into the crook of his neck. Everything that had happened, all the pain she had endured, melted away as she was reunited with Rylen. 

“Sh...there there lass it’s alright.” He comforted her quietly as she let it all out. It took several moments for her to regain her composure, and she hiccuped as she finally pulled away from him.

“I missed you so much.” Maya wiped the tears from her face before turning back to him. He patiently waited with that easy smile, and she thanked the Maker once again for giving her a man so understanding. 

“I missed you too lass.” He kissed her then, drawing her close with the tenderness of a man who has waited too long for his love. She sighed with contentment as their lips met. 

Movement from over his shoulder caught her attention, and she saw Cullen standing outside the door of his office. He was watching the lovers, his face a mix of jealousy tinged with desire. Their gazes locked for only a moment before he turned and enter his quarters.

Rylen seemed not to notice her momentary distraction, and she tried to hide the uneasiness she felt. 

_ Well folks, looks like this is going to get interesting again.  _

She led Rylen away towards her room, trying to ignore the worry that settled in the pit of her stomach.           


	2. Chance Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen goes for a late night walk and sees Maya. Things happen. Then she goes back to Rylen and more stuff happens
> 
> NSFW

The last few days had really tested the limits of Cullen’s control. It was hard to forget the past when it was constantly being flaunted in his face. Everywhere he went he saw the two of them together. It was as if they wanted to christen every part of Skyhold with their wildness.

He knew he loved Maya, he had stopped denying it long ago. Cullen should have been the one at her side, giving her strength and protecting her. She was happy with Rylen though, and he cared enough to try to let her go. If only he didn’t dream of her every time he closed his eyes. 

Soldiers nodded as he passed them while walking the grounds of Skyhold. They were accustomed to his late night wanderings. He headed for the garden and the peace that it offered him. He spent most nights there now, trying to forget what had once been his.

The smell of elfroot surrounded him, and his tension slowly eased as he stepped out into the moonlight. He groaned as he realized the one woman he did not want to see was there. Maker’s breath, would his torment ever end?  

Maya jumped when she heard him approach, a heated blush spreading over her cheeks. She had been lost in her thoughts, and was clearly surprised by the Commander’s presence. Cullen scanned the area for Rylen, and was pleased to find the Inquisitor without her lover for once.

“I’m sorry, Inquisitor. I...didn’t mean to disturb you.” Cullen rubbed the back on his neck uncomfortably as her curious eyes watched him. He was trying not to dwell on how alone they were, and how beautiful her face looked framed by her short red hair. He felt his body reacting to her closeness despite his efforts. It had been so long since they had been together like this, and old wants were stirring inside him. 

“It’s alright, Commander. I should probably be getting back.” He knew she withheld mentioning who she was going back to on purpose. She had been trying not to torture him with her and Rylen’s relationship, though it stung just the same. 

“What were you doing out here?” The words came unbidden before Cullen could stop them. It was none of his business, and yet he asked. He had to know if she was thinking of him.  

“The same thing you are doing probably, just clearing my head.” Maya’s arms wrapped around herself and he moved closer. His brain was screaming at him to stop, but his heart wouldn’t listen this time. She looked so lost, and he wanted to be the one to save her. 

“Maya…” His hand brushed along her jaw, her eyes closing as she leaned into his touch. Desire spread from their connection, and his eyes darkened as he watched her enjoy what he offered.   

“Cullen, we shouldn’t…” His thumb brushed her bottom lip, stopping the words before she could say them. 

“I know. Just let me have this moment.” He needed this, needed her. She was the fire to his flame, and the cool against the burn. 

“I...can’t.” Maya reluctantly pulled away as her voice cracked. She worried her bottom lip in distress, clearly wanting Cullen but refusing to give in. He had tried being sweet, but Maya had never cared for that. He knew what she needed.

“Why not? Because your new toy is here?” It was childish, but Cullen pushed her anyways. He loved her, but he was still a man, and he wanted Maya more than anything. A half-grin split his face as her features contorted with rage. When all else failed, anger was the way to make her react. She had been so calm the last few months, but he could always bring out the best in her.  

“Oh fuck you Cullen Rutherford. I thought we had moved past this but obviously you enjoy pissing me off.” There she was, there was his Maya. It was refreshing to see the old her shining through, if only for a moment. 

“You fucked him not me, remember?” She blanched as the words spilled from his mouth. He wasn’t sure if she was surprised at his cursing, or his reference to her cheating. 

“I’m beyond done with your shit already,  _ Commander _ .” Maya growled out his title through clinched teeth. She was trying to tame her temper, but he wasn’t done playing with her. He had missed their little game. 

Cullen caught her arm, her eyes widening as he closed the space between them. Rough hands grabbed her hips as he pulled her chest flush with his. She struggled against him briefly, until his hand gripped her throat in a clear show of dominance. A moan escaped her at his touch, and her lips parted slightly. Half-lidded eyes peered up to him, clearly begging him for more.

“Tell me you don’t want this.” His lips brushed against the shell of her ear, producing a low whimper as her hands fisted in the cloth of his shirt. Her skin was one fire. He could feel the heat radiating beneath her clothes. All she had to do was say yes, and he would give himself to her fully.  

“I have always wanted you, but we can’t do this again.” Maya wasn’t ready to give in. Her refusal did nothing to stem his desire, but he would push her no further tonight. Cullen could be a patient hunter, and he would win her in the end.

“Good night, Inquisitor.”  He released her from his hold as his face slipped back into his neutral expression. Only his eyes betrayed him, still holding the fire of their encounter. He turned to exit the garden, leaving Maya there with her confusion.     

*****

_ Holy mother of Andraste, what the actual fuck just happened?  _

Maya wasn’t running, she was just walking quickly. She was in disbelief, and fighting against her body as it demanded she return to Cullen.   

_ Oh no you don’t missy. We have been doing well and we aren’t going to screw this up again.  _

A few simple touches had her begging for more. She was already slick with her need, but she refused to think of Cullen being the one to satisfy her. 

Cullen, sweet noble Cullen, had almost broken her. And all this time she thought she would be the one to restart the craziness. Maybe the withdrawals and months of peace had finally made him lose his mind. 

_ Or he loves you. _

She chose to ignore that thought. Love and sex were not mutually exclusive, and it was ridiculous to think anyone would ever love her. He was just wanting a piece, and now so was she. 

_ Stupid Cullen, getting me all worked up. Well I will show him.  _

“Hey la…” The words died on Rylen’s lips as the door to her room slammed open. She stalked towards him, her eyes lit with a predatory gleam. He sensed her need, and his own hunger rose to meet her as she left a trail of clothes on the floor. The bed creaked as she crawled onto it, pulling the sheet back so she could feel skin on skin. 

Maya growled before her mouth found his. Hands fisted in her hair as his taste exploded on her tongue. This was all she would ever need, at least that’s what she kept telling herself. 

Rylen didn’t protest as she straddled his hips. Passion had taken hold of them, and he reached up to playfully tease her nipple as she slid down onto him, her body tightening around his impressive length. She wouldn’t last long. Her skin already felt too tight, and Cullen had left her on the brink of climax.  

She panted and moaned as she frantically rode him, all her painful thoughts locked away in the bliss of her lovemaking. Every worry disappeared in the pleasure of Rylen.  

She climbed higher, muscles quivering as her orgasm loomed on the horizon. She fell apart in his arms as she screamed her release. His hips pumped a few more times and he spent himself deep inside her. 

Maya was boneless and she felt like she was floating. Minutes stretched out as her head rested against his chest. His pulse slowed, and her fingertips played against his bare skin. Her body was satisfied, but in the lull her bewildered heart starting pulling at her again.   

“You saw Cullen, dinnit you?” She leaned up to look into his face. There was a hint of jealousy there, and she cursed him for being so damn perceptive.  

“Y-yes.” Maya wouldn’t lie to him. She knew what that felt like, and she couldn’t subject Rylen to that derision. 

“I knew this would happen. I see the way he looks at you. I’ve known the Commander a long time, and he init the kind of man to give up when he wants something.” 

“I don’t care, Ry Ry. We agreed not to play this game anymore. We’re supposed to let it go.”

_ You haven’t let it go though, have you? You still want him. _

“Lass, listen to me.” He turned her face up to his before gently kissing her. He always knew how to quiet her anxiety. “I also see the way you look at him. I dunna like it, but I understand. Tomorrow I will go talk with him. We have been friends a long time, and I’m sure we can come to an understanding.” Maya threw her arms around him as relief spread over her. Rylen would make it all better, he always did. 

“I don’t know what in the Maker’s name I did to deserve you in my life. I could never be worthy of your affections, but I am so thankful every day I wake up with you at my side.” A tear escaped her and he gently brushed it away. 

“You dunna understand your worth, lass. Now rest. It will all be better in the morning.” Rylen kissed her again and she settled into his arms. She started drifting off to sleep, and for once it was devoid of dreams. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't do it Ry Ry!! *cries*  
> Uh I always feel like my smut is terrible. Sorry everyone 
> 
> Much love,
> 
> SS


	3. Settle This Like Men

Early morning found Rylen standing outside the Commander’s door. He left Maya in bed with a quick kiss before setting out to follow up on his promise to her. Cullen was a civilized man, and he was sure they could come to a mutual understanding.

_ Understanding being that he keeps his hands to himself.  _

He knocked, knowing the Commander was already awake. A voice beckoned Rylen to enter, and he opened the door to find his friend pouring over the morning reports.

“Rylen, what brings you to my office so early?” There was a stiffness to the Commander, and Rylen had no doubt the man knew why he was there. Cullen’s jealousy was barely hidden, and white knuckles gripped the report in his hand.

“I wanna talk about Maya.” He had never been one to beat around the bush. His woman was waiting for him, and he needed to get this painful conversation over. 

“I’m guessing she told you about last night?” A sneer crossed Cullen’s face as his eyes darkened with anger. Rylen felt the tiniest bit of his composure slip. He had done nothing but think of Maya in the Commander’s arms, and he was going to ensure it didn’t happen again.

"I'm only gonna warn ya one time, Commander. Maya has made her choice. She belongs to me."

"She was mine first, and I want her back. I...I love her." If it was any other woman, Rylen would have pitied his friend. As it sat, Cullen was too little too late. The Lion wasn’t the only one in love.  

"And ya think I dunna? This is your last warning. Stand down. I willna make the same mistakes ya made." Rylen had kept his opinions to himself, but the Commander had blown his chance with Maya. The woman came to Ry broken and lonely, and he had been the one to put her heart back together. 

“You both betrayed me. I tried to let her go, but I can’t.” Cullen ran a frustrated hand through his hair as he spoke. Too little sleep and lyrium withdrawal was weighing on him heavily.  

“I cannae let her go either. I’m tryna reason with ya, Cullen. I dunna want the lass hurt agayn. For the love of the Maker, stop.” Ry didn’t want to cause his friend pain. They had been together through some of the worst times, but for Maya he would do anything. 

“That's not going to happen.” The Commander made his decision, anger seeping into his words as he stood his ground. There was only one solution to this problem.

“Then bring a sword. We’re gonna settle this like men.” 

*****

Sunlight streamed into Maya’s room, and she smiled as she reached for her lover. Her heart sank as she found him gone. A frown lit her face, and she pouted as she got up to dress for the day. 

_ Now where has he gotten off to? _

Thoughts of last night were pushed away as she busied herself around the room. If she dwelled on her encounter with Cullen, it would drive her to madness. Things were usually clearer in the light, but the Commander always had a way of bringing out her darkest side. 

Maya heard hurried footsteps approaching, and she pulled her shirt over her head before Varric burst into the room.

_ I guess people no longer knock around here.  _

“Copper, we need to go now!” The dwarf was frantic, and Maya grew worried. Nothing upset Varric, and his current state of panic left a bad taste in her mouth.

“What the…” She began to speak, but he grabbed her arm and started pulling her towards the stairs.  

“No time kid. Come on. Curly and Rylen are in the courtyard.” A sickening feeling settle in Maya’s gut as she grabbed her sword and staff that were by the door. She knew what awaited her down there.

_ They were supposed to talk, not start another war!  _

She ran ahead of Varric, her longer strides leaving him behind. Her steps never slowed as she reached the exit of the Great Hall. Several soldiers had formed a circle around the training yard, and she was sure both men were the center of attention.

Maya pushed past the bodies, and they gave way as she was recognized. Hushed murmurs followed her as she finally made it to the heat of the battle. 

A nasty cut covered the left side of Rylen’s face, and blood poured freely from the wound. Cullen’s shield arm was twisted at an odd angle and he cradled it to his side. Both men were panting and exchanging heavy blows. The ringing of steel bounced off the stone as they circled in the ancient dance of combat.

_ What the fuck do I do? _

Maya watched for several moments, panic freezing her as swords locked and neither man backed down. Cullen lowered his shoulder and shoved, and she gasped as Rylen was momentarily thrown off balance. The Lion took that moment to land a solid punch to Rylen’s nose, and a sickening  _ crack  _ met her ears as bone broke beneath the blow.

Without thinking, she pulled her staff from her back and stepped into the fray. If she didn’t do something soon, they would kill each other. She couldn’t let this continue. 

Cullen’s blade swung at Rylen, and her lover couldn’t see to defend himself. Terror filled Maya’s heart, and she hastily erected a barrier between them. The full force of her spell caught the Commander off guard, and he reacted with a precision born from years of Templar training.

The last thing Maya felt was pain. A crushing wave knocked her backwards, and then she knew no more.       

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg I hate cliffhangers.  
> Hope everyone is enjoying the ride.
> 
> Much love,
> 
> SS


	4. Cullen You Arse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did you know stuff happens this chapter?  
> No I wasn't aware. Oh do pray tell my lovely.  
> Basically Maya is unconscious the whole time and Rylen and Cullen have an epiphany. Also there's some angry people that aren't our three heros.  
> Sounds truly invigorating, my lovely, truly invigorating.

The feeling of magic raked across Cullen’s skin as the spell slammed into him. He reacted instinctively, and the Holy Smite crashed into the mage who had dared use their powers against a Templar. 

The Commander turned to see who was bold enough to disrupt his fight, and a sicken wave of distress washed over him as he saw Maya’s unconscious form. His battle fury evaporated beneath the horror of what he had done. He was at her side in an instant, and cradled her head in his lap as he brushed the stray strands of red hair from her face. 

Cullen had fought so hard not to be the broken, angry Templar who walked out of Kinloch. He had given up lyrium, and no longer followed the Order. Yet, when given the chance to prove he was something better, he had reverted to his old ways. His anger and need for dominance had hurt the one woman he loved, and he would never forgive himself. 

“Get away from her, ya fucking arse.” A blade pressed to his throat as a hand grabbed the back of his armor. Rylen’s growl met his ears, and Cullen made no resistance as he was pulled away from Maya. 

_ She will never forgive me. She shouldn’t after what I have done.  _

Rylen knelt beside her and produced a vial of blue liquid from his hip. Cullen’s eyes grew wide as the familiar hunger gnawed at him. He thought the man was going to use the lyrium for himself, but rage gripped the Commander as he saw Rylen bring it to Maya’s lips. 

“What are you doing?” Cullen hissed out the words as his heart pounded with fear.  

“She's a mage and you drained her. Ya know she needs this.” Even though the Commander knew Rylen was right, it didn’t stop his worry. Small doses of lyrium could revive drained mana, but mages were also more susceptible to the side effects. He couldn’t bear the thought of her becoming addicted. 

“There has to be another way. She could recover without it.” He felt like kicking himself as he spoke. That had sounded much better in his head. 

“Do ya realize how much of an arse you’re being?” Rylen glared at him for a moment before turning back to his lover. The Commander swallowed hard as one drop of blue liquid dripped onto her tongue.

He could almost taste the cooling fluid and ached for the familiar warmth to spread through his body. His skin felt tight, and a pounding headache suddenly started to cloud his vision. He had to stay strong for Maya though. Cullen had come so far, and he couldn’t give in now. 

Long minutes passed and still she did not move. Someone had gone for Solas, but had yet to return with the Elf. The silence started slipping into a low murmur, and several of the mages were grumbling their disapproval. Under Maya’s rule mages had been given their freedom, and she did not allow Templars to use their abilities against them without due provocation. Seeing the Commander use a Holy Smite against her did not sit well with those loyal to the Inquisitor.

Their voices were getting louder, and with each new one his headache pounded harder. He should be doing something to stop them, but he feared he would only enrage them further. 

Rylen finally tore his eyes away from Maya as he noticed the disruption. Templars were starting to come to Cullen’s defense, and shouting rang out through the crowd. Tensions had always been high between the two groups, but it seemed this would be the tipping point for hostilities. 

“Stop this now!” Cullen was reminded of why he made Rylen his second as the man stood and commanded the crowd into silence. Fire danced in his eyes, and he looked imposing as he gripped the hilt of his sword. 

“Templars and Mages are working for the same goal. I am a Templar, and I love this mage with ev’ry fiber of me being. We are no longer bound to Chantry Circles. This was an accident, but it changes nothing. The Inquisitor has freed us  _ all  _ from our chains. Now go, leave us in peace. It does her no good for ya to stand and stare.” The crowd dispersed at his order, and the crisis was avoided. Cullen let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding.

“Thanks, Ry.” He rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. Something stirred in him as Rylen turned back to check on Maya. This man had once been his friend, his best friend. He missed that almost as much as he missed his woman. 

“Oh ya aren’t getting off that easy. I hope she skins ya alive when she wakes.” As long as she recovered, Cullen could live with that. 

He shifted with unease as he watched the two of them. Rylen held her hand and spoke in gentle whispers. He brushed her cheek tenderly as he encouraged her to come back to him. The Commander longed for that connection to her, and Rylen could sense Cullen’s need as he released a heavy sigh.

“Get over here, Cullen. I cannae hear anything but your moving, and it’s wearing me nerves.” The Commander moved quickly, taking Maya’s other hand as he positioned himself across from Rylen. The simple fact of her skin being against his was already calming the worst of his lyrium withdrawals, and his mind was finally clear enough to think coherently.  

Cullen was amazed by this sudden change in Rylen’s jealousy. Maybe his speech to the troops had made him realize that fighting over the woman they both loved was also pointless. If they continued this way, then they would all end up hurt. Things would be difficult between them, but the Commander was willing to look beyond his own needs, for all of their sakes. 

He looked up as he heard footsteps approaching. Cassandra, Solas, and Leliana strode towards them, and none of the group looked very happy at the sight before them. 

“What in the Maker’s name happened here?” The Seeker was furious, her eyes scanning the two kneeling men before coming to rest on the Inquisitor’s still form.      

“The Commander and I were sparring. Maya must’ve thought we were fighting and cast a spell. Templars don’t take well to unexpected magic.” Cullen would need to thank Rylen later for that one too. The man covered up what had really happened, and saved them all a lot of embarrassment and difficulties. 

“And here I thought the Inquisitor was causing problems again.” Leliana chuckled and Cullen gritted his teeth as he fought the urge to wipe the smile off her face.

“If I may.” Solas broke the tension as he approached Maya. Cullen didn’t want to let her go, but he knew it was best to let the Elf see if she could be healed. 

He and Rylen backed away as Solas went to work. He tried not to growl as the mage’s glowing hands roved over her body. He knew this was necessary, but he didn’t have to like it.

After several tense seconds, the Elf looked up from his work. “She needs rest, but she will be fine. You still pack quite the punch, Commander.” 

A slight blush lit Cullen’s cheeks as Solas spoke. Now was the one time that he didn’t want to be praised for his abilities. 

He stepped forward to retrieve Maya at the same moment as Rylen, but relented to the other man. Maya was still technically not his. Ry only nodded to him before scooping her up into his arms. He started walking towards the Main Hall, but turned as he noticed Cullen wasn’t following behind.

“Well come on, Commander. I cannae hold her all day while we wait.” The others stared as Cullen fell into step behind his friend. He schooled his face into a neutral expression, but couldn’t stop the smile that twitched at the corner of his mouth. He was surprised that Rylen was allowing him to stay with Maya, but couldn’t deny that he was happy to be near her still. His need for her was desperate, and a small glimmer of hope settled into his heart. Maybe they could work this out after all.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to announce the return of my Editor in Chief, the Mistress of Polishing, and the only woman who will ever be my handler. Please give a round of applause to the indomitable EmeraldFrog3. (She also writes some exquisite Hawke/Fenris loveliness and I have missed her dearly)  
> Ok now silliness is over. Need to be serious for a moment.  
> *bursts out laughing* You serious? Come on now.  
> Will you just stuff it for five seconds?
> 
> Ok really some explanations are in order. As you know Rylen is from Starkhaven and the people from there are have sexy accents (Eyes Sebastian). Last chapter his accent was much thicker than normal because he was pissed off at Cullen. In normal dialogue it will not be that way but anger makes people's accents stand out more. (I was told by a certain birdie that non-native English speaking people have a hard time understanding the story if I write phonetic accent). If it is still too much please let me know.  
> Per usual thanks to all you crazy peeps who love my sick, twisted shit. You truly are some awesome supporters. 
> 
> Much love,
> 
> SS


	5. Bring a Fan Lasses, Ya Are Gonna Need It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys reach an agreement. Maya wakes up and is pissed at Cullen, and then she's not.  
> Slightly NSFW

Maya looked so beautiful as she laid on the bed. Her hair was a halo around her heart-shaped face, and Cullen couldn’t help but run one gentle fingertip down her cheek. He needed those hazel eyes to open and for her to yell at him. She would be angry, and a stream of curses would be hurled his way. Still, anything was preferable to the too still body that laid beside him. 

Rylen was having the same internal battle across from him. His friend held her hand against his chest and worry creased his brow. A new scar twisted along the left side of his face. Elfroot could heal the physical wounds, but did nothing for those inflicted in the man’s heart.  

Solas had said she would be alright, but Cullen had known too much pain in his past to believe those words. Losing her would be his undoing, if Rylen didn’t kill him first. 

_ I would deserve it. _

It had been an accident, he would never want to hurt Maya. Yet he had been the one to do this to her. Even after all that had happened between them, he needed her with ever fiber of his being. If she died because of him…

“It’ll be alright lad. She’s not leaving us.” Rylen reassured the Commander, though his voice wavered with doubt. It was as if he needed to hear himself say it, more for his own comfort than Cullen’s. 

“What made you change your mind...about me?” His friend raised an eyebrow at him. This morning they were trying to kill each other, and now Rylen was comforting him. Cullen had to know why. 

“I love Maya, Maker knows I do. When she came to me last night, I knew she had seen ya. She was angry and wild, and I was afraid. If ya could do that to her, maybe ya could win her back.” Rylen paused and took a deep breath. Cullen forced himself to stay quiet as he listened to his friend’s confession. “I wanted to kill ya, Cullen. This,” he gestured between the three of them, “is petty. I cannae let this happen agayn.”  

“So what is your suggestion?”

“When the lass wakes, she can make her choice. She can choose one, or both. That is, if she doesn’t zap ya first.” Rylen let out a chuckle and Cullen joined in. Even with everything on the line, the man put him at ease. He had missed that.

Cullen considered the Champion’s words for a moment. Would it really be so bad to share her? He trusted Rylen. The man would be her Champion and protect her in the field. There was no one else he would have considered worthy. If there was a chance for them all to be happy, then it would be worth any hardships he would have to endure. “I think I can agree to your terms.”  

“I’m glad ya accept. We were friends once, Commander. No reason to throw that away fighting over the lass, no matter what her decision is. Just don’t tell her I said that.”    

As if on cue, Maya began to stir. 

*****

_ FUCK! _ Everything hurt. She felt weak, drained. Her memory was fuzzy. Rylen and Cullen had been fighting. She had tried to stop it. Something had happened, something bad. Why did she feel like she had been run over by a druffalo? This was some bull…

“Lass,” he called to her. Warm hands held her own, one calloused palm on the left, one rough glove on the right. Somehow that wasn’t correct, but she would sort through that later. 

Two scents hit her nose, both familiar. One was sandalwood and leather, the other oak and rain. She knew who those belonged to, but her disjointed thoughts just wouldn’t connect.

“Maya.” A different voice breathed out her name. Her eyes fluttered open, grey and gold stared down into her hazel. She was confused for a moment, then recognition slammed into her full force.

_ Maker preserve me. Rylen and Cullen, and they aren’t killing each other? Yep I have died. _

She groaned as she tried to sit up. Two pairs of hands steadied her, one trying to force her to lay back, the other trying to help her sit up. Andraste preserve her, this was too awkward even for Maya. 

“Ok enough with the touching. Even in death I can’t get you two to cooperate.” 

Rylen chuckled as he released her, relief covering his face. “I see my lass is back to normal. I told ya she would come back to us, Commander.” 

_ US? Wait what the flippity flip flip has been going on? Since when is there an US? _

“Ok someone has a lot of explaining to do. You two were fighting. Cullen was going to... _ CULLEN _ .” She growled as she turned to the guilt ridden man. Maya didn’t know what he did to her, but he was the source of the deep ache over her body.

The Mark flared, green lightning dancing over her skin. Cullen never flinched under her fury. His head hung low, eyes holding a defeated look. Damn him, she couldn’t hurt him if he wouldn’t fight back.  

“Lass, hear him out.” Ry was there, arms slipping around her to soothe her anger. Why was he defending the Commander? The man had almost beheaded him for Maker’s sake! 

“But Ry Ry…” She whined, and her lover pressed a gentle kiss to her shoulder. He always knew how to calm her. “Fine,” she huffed, “What do you have to say for yourself, Cullen? What the fuck did you even do to me?” 

The Commander turned even paler. He opened his mouth and closed it several times before finally speaking. “I...when you hit me with the spell...well I was a Templar.” 

_ FFS out with it man! Gah, he’s turning back into stuttering chantry boy. I hate that shit. _

“I may have...usedaHolySmiteonyou.” His words came out in a rush, and Maya’s mouth hung open. She must not have heard him properly.

“You did WHAT? I will  _ kill  _ you!” She lunged at him, and they both fell to the floor with a hard jolt. Rage replaced her earlier weakness as she pounded on Cullen with her fists. How dare he? 

“It was an accident!” He was trying to protect himself, his arms shielding his face. Somewhere in her mind, she knew it wasn’t his fault. That didn’t stop her from peppering his body with blows.

“You...are...an...idiot.” With each word she landed a hit. Cullen was writhing beneath her, and it would have been comical if she wasn’t so pissed. “Damn you! Fight me like a man!” She landed a final hard punch to his ribs and the air rushed out of him.

“Stop!” Rylen had been letting her work her anger out, but things had gone far enough. Both Maya and Cullen were panting, and he held a hand to the bruise forming over his ribs. She had caught him right where his armor met, and she knew that had to hurt.

“Maya, I’m sorry. I never meant to...I thought I had lost you. Forgive me, please.” His golden eyes held fear, and Maya felt her pulse quicken. She had never seen the Commander afraid of anything. She was still mad, but she found herself softening under the weight of his emotions. 

_ This isn’t right. Snap out of it girl. Rylen is right behind you. Don’t look at Cullen. You must resist! _

_ I...I can’t. _

“I forgive you, Cullen.” His name was a whisper as old feelings stirred in her heart. He flashed her one of his half-smiles, and she bit her bottom lip in worry. She was painfully aware of the fact that she was still on top of him.

His hand reached up to cup her cheek, and she couldn’t help but lean into his touch. Her eyes fluttered closed, and she sighed with contentment. Nothing else existed but the two of them, until the bed squeaked as Rylen came closer.

_ Shit! See I told you. Bad idea.  _ **_Bad idea!_ **

_ Do you ever shut up? _

“We can’t...I’m sorry.” Maya shifted off of Cullen and began to rise. Her heart felt like it was tearing in two, but she wouldn’t betray Rylen. She had screwed things up with Cullen, and she wouldn’t make the same mistake again.    

Her Champion pulled her into his arms, and she buried her face in the crook of his neck. She didn’t want to cry, but she couldn’t help the tears that fell. She was confused, hurt, ashamed. Ry was always so understanding. He wasn’t even angry at her for what he had seen happen. She didn’t deserve him, and yet she still wanted them both. 

“Sh...it’s ok lass. Ya don’t have to fight it anymore.” Something in the way he said that made her pull back. She sniffled as her red-rimmed eyes peered up at him. A gentle smile was on his face as he brush a lock of her hair behind her ear.

“W-what are you talking about Ry Ry?” Her voice trembled. She felt Cullen moving behind her, and another pair of hands came to rest on her hips. Her eyes widened in shock.

“What your Champion is trying to say, is that we have reached an agreement.” His warm breath ghosted over her neck, and Maya felt a shiver crawl up her spine. It was too much, being caged between them was overloading her senses and clouded her mind.

_ Ha! I told YOU! Sexy manwich for Maya! _

_ Ok fine you get them both. Good for you, do you want a cookie?  _

_ Yes, please. _

_ You are unbelievable. _

“So, no more fighting?” She allowed herself to hope, and she wasn’t disappointed. 

“If you will accept me, Maya, then I would like the honor of being yours once again. I know it will be hard for you to trust me at first, but let me prove to you that I am worthy.” Her head turned to Cullen, and her breath caught at the passion she saw in his eyes. He was burning for her, and she couldn’t resist the light kiss he pressed to her mouth. She wanted so much more, but he pulled away before she lost herself in him. 

“Lass…” Rylen called to her, and she felt his fingertips running up her thighs. Andraste preserve her, she was going to die from the pleasure of it all. 

“Ry, are you sure?” She had to asked. Maya was drowning in them, and if they didn’t say something now there was no going back. 

“Kiss him again, lass. I rather like watching.” Rylen chuckled as she felt heat creep up her cheeks. 

Cullen turned her toward him, and she felt dizzy as his mouth possessed hers. All sweetness was lost as he pressed her against him, and the entire time Rylen’s fingertips teased her sensitive skin.

_ Yep this is it. I’m going to die.  _

Desire flicked along her flesh, but the Commander finally released her from his hold. She whined from the loss of him, but Rylen was there to ease her tension. 

“I will let the Champion have you for the rest of today. I have business to attend to, but tomorrow you are  _ mine _ .” He growled out the word and Maya felt like screaming. What a fucking tease. She wanted them both, now. It seemed her Lion wasn’t ready for that though. 

_ Oh well, there is always tomorrow.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maker Love Emeraldfrog3 my beta and consultant on all things dirty. Sorry it took my a few days to get this out, work has been killer.  
> Marika, Garbage, Maya, and all you other beautiful people leaving me kudos and comments are awesome. I appreciate every one of you.  
> And now onward!!!
> 
> Much love,
> 
> SS


	6. The Games We Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys of Skyhold are naughty, so very naughty. Poor Maya is the butt of everyone's joke, but that's ok. In the end she will get what she desires.

Maya was going to kill them both. Since the day of the fight and the encounter thereafter, they had both been chastely courting her. Rylen went with her on long horseback rides. Cullen took her for late-night walks around the battlements. But neither of them would give her what she really wanted.

_ I mean, I understand Cullen easing into this, but what the actual fuck Rylen? Why are we regressing? Such bull shit… _

Her steps were heavy as she stomped through the Main Hall. Frustration had her tense, and she felt like throwing fireballs around the room for no reason. Josie would kill her if she destroyed the furniture again. They had finally gotten her a new throne.

The boys had both disappeared earlier in the morning, and it was now almost noon. She was incredibly lonely without either of them at her side. 

The annoying whispers were following her again. People just couldn’t seem to stop gossiping about the Inquisitor’s latest antics. She didn’t know it was going to be this big of a deal.

_ Ok in truth maybe I expected this. Just a bunch of jealous bitches anyways, like those two girls over there. _

The two young girls kept throwing glances her way and whispering to each other. Maya thought about flipping them the bird, but barely restrained herself. She had to stay calm. It was all Rylen and Cullen’s fault that she was wound so tight. When she finally got her hands on them, they were going to pay. 

Speaking of her two devilishly handsome men, she wondered where they were hiding. 

“Hey Varric, you got a minute?” The dwarf was at his usual place by the fire as she walked up to him. He was busy writing, but put his quill down and hid his parchment as she approached. He gave her a sheepish look, and she felt her cheeks flush crimson.

_ Great! He’s probably immortalizing my love triangle in a new story. The Chantry will surely ban that one. Maker help me.  _

“Need something?” A wide grin split his face. She realized too late that this was probably a mistake. He saw everything that went on in the Main Hall, but he also liked to gossip.  

“Nevermind.” She tried to escape, but Varric wasn’t going to let her go that easily.

“Would I be correct in assuming Her Inquisitorialness can’t find her two men?” Maya’s fist clenched open and closed at his words. Damn that dwarf for being so perceptive. “Ah, thought so. They disappeared to the garden about an hour ago. Haven’t seen them come out yet.” Maya thanked him quickly as she turned to find them. 

Varric only smiled to himself as he put his writing away. He had to go find Dorian, and quick. This was something they wouldn’t want to miss. 

*****

“How much longer do ya think she’ll last?” Rylen spoke as he moved his knight on the board. The two were enjoying a game of chess, and both were quite skilled. It was nice to play with someone on Cullen’s level. Maya liked to play, but he always beat her soundly. 

“To be honest, I'm surprised she hasn't broken yet.” The Commander swept one of Ry’s pawns off the board, and the Champion leaned back in his chair as he contemplated his next move. 

“Ya didn't see her at Griffon Wing. She chased me for weeks. The lass has a lot stronger resolve than we give her credit for.” 

“True, but there wasn't two of us there.” Cullen rubbed his chin deep in thought as he spoke. He was focused on the chessboard, but also on the dangerous game they were playing with the Inquisitor.

“Point taken, and check, Commander.” Rylen finally made his move, and Cullen smiled to himself. His friend was a skilled tactician, but Cullen hated to lose. 

“Nice play, Champion,” he could give credit where it was due. Besides, it had been all Rylen’s idea to torture Maya endlessly. “You should have seen her last night. I thought she was going to melt my armor off with the looks she was giving me.”

“I'm fully aware of the state ya left her in. Remember, she crawled into bed with me afterwards. No tailor is going to be able to repair my shirt. I almost let her ravage me.” The game they were playing was about outlasting each other as much as it was about tormenting Maya. Cullen had almost cracked several times, but it would be worth it in the end. 

“Check.” His Rook moved into position. This was usually the point where Maya would have flipped the board over in annoyance. “And I am sorry about last night. She said some very...well you know how her mouth is.”

“Maker do I. And so will you, soon enough.” Ry winked at him and Cullen found it hard to concentrate on his next move. He had yet to experiencing everything Maya had to offer, a fact that was making their play especially trying for him.

“Checkmate. Ya are obviously distracted today.” The Champion flashed a grin and the Commander frowned as he looked at the board. How had he not seen that one? 

He was pulled from his thoughts by someone trampling through the garden towards them. Only one person could have such purpose as they approached. 

She was beautiful, even with that scowl on her face. Her hazel eyes had a hard glint, and she was pure fiery frustration. Maker’s breath, she was irresistible when she was angry. That was why he liked to push her so. 

”You!” Maya pointed to Rylen first, and the man only gave her that relaxed look. 

“And you!” She turned to Cullen next, and he found himself looking away from her fury. He wasn’t as practiced at calming her. Rylen was her serenity, and Cullen was fuel to her flames.  

“Yes lass, we are both here.” She was trembling, and the Champion reached out to her. Maya shook her head though, denying them both the connection they craved.

“I have no idea what you two think you are doing, but I am done playing this game. One of you is coming back to my room,  _ now _ !” Cullen stopped the chuckle that almost escaped him. He had been right. Maya was now at her breaking point. 

“Be quiet, lass. People will hear ya screaming. I’m sure the Commander will be happy to drag ya off somewhere. All ya had to do was ask.” Maya’s eyes grew wide at Rylen’s words. They had been denying her for so long, and now she could hardly believe it was true. 

Cullen could already feel desire prickling along his skin. He had waited so long for her, and now she was finally going to be his. 

“Are you just going to stare at me all day?” Her words cut through his haze, and his mind snapped back into focus. Maya’s hand was on her hip and Cullen was testing her patience greatly. He almost jumped from his chair as he reached for her. 

“Have fun ya two.” Rylen called after them, but the Commander was too focused on the swaying of her hips to hear the man. 

****

“I believe you owe me 5 gold pieces, Sparkler.” Varric laughed as the Mage gave a deep huff. The gold was exchanged as they watched the pair stalk away from the garden. 

“I cannot believe I was bested by a dwarf. I want a chance to win my money back.” It wasn’t the gold, but the fact that Dorian had lost. He had said it would take more than a week for Maya to forgive Cullen and take him to bed. Obviously, he had read the signs wrong.  

Varric knew though, he always knew. It had been the same with Hawke and Fenris. Some tells were too easy to read. 

“I’m listening.” He was also prone to gambling.  

“Double or nothing. All three go to bed together within the month.”

Varric consider the offer carefully before countering. “Hm, that’s a tough one. Make it within two weeks and we have a deal.” 

Dorian shook his hand and Varric grinned. Cullen was a prude, which would delay things for a bit. Maya was persuasive though. The dwarf gave it three weeks tops. This was going to be too much fun to watch.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So next chapter...I may wait a few days to post Cullen and Maya's first time together. Sometimes I just have to be a tease.   
> Varric and Dorian make me lol so hard in this. Also our naughty boys playing dangerous games with the Inquisitor. They should be ashamed, but they aren't.   
> As always, love you Maya, Garbage, Froggy, Markia, and Fanporn. Plus the other nameless people who read my crap and enjoy.
> 
> Much love,
> 
> SS


	7. Fire and Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
> _Some say the world will end in fire,_  
>  _Some say in ice._  
>  _From what I’ve tasted of desire_  
>  _I hold with those who favor fire._  
>  _But if it had to perish twice,_  
>  _I think I know enough of hate_  
>  _To say that for destruction ice_  
>  _Is also great_  
>  _And would suffice._  
>  ~Robert Frost  
> 

Maya’s patience had been lost long ago. Somewhere between stolen kisses in dark corners and breathy moans that never left her fully satisfied, she snapped. Every nerve ending hummed with desire for the man following behind her. She couldn’t wait much longer.

When she started heading to her room, Cullen dug his heels into the stone and forced her to stop. Annoyance touched her as spun to meet the liquid fire of his eyes. He did not balk under her determined gaze, and she was forced to recognize him as her equal. This man wasn’t mellow like her other lover, but instead a stern Commander deserving of her attention.

“My room. I don’t want it to be up _there_.” His gaze flashed briefly towards the end of the hall, and she understood his meaning. That was the room she shared with Rylen.

She didn’t care where they made love. Maya would have taken him in the middle of the Main Hall if he would have allowed it. Her need for him was that desperate, but she would consent to his wishes this one time.

“Fine! But you better move quickly.” His room was further away, and she wasn’t sure she could make it there without molesting him in front of everyone. Need burned in her veins, and she had never been a patient woman.

Curious glances were thrown their way as she followed behind her Commander. A few even snickered and threw them knowing smiles. Her lover blushed deep crimson, but she held her head high. Today was the day she finally won her prize, and she would be damned if she was ashamed.

Maya’s tension only rose as his quarters came into view. It felt like an eternity until they reached the heavy wooden door. She tried to keep her eyes on Cullen, but staring at those golden curls only made her think of how good it would feel to run her hands through them as he disappeared between her thighs. That would be a glorious sight to behold.

Finally, his hand rested on the handle and they disappeared inside. She watched as he carefully locked all the doors, undressing him with her eyes as desire lit in the pit of her stomach.

“You are so beautiful.” He breathed out the words as his hand came to rest on her cheek. Cullen was being so soft, so sweet. Evidently, he had forgotten who she was.

“You talk too much, Commander.” A giggle left her as she reached for the buckles of his armor. He stepped out of her reach though, a hard glint in his eyes. He did not want to be rushed, but Maya couldn’t give him slow this time.

“I want this to be special, Maya. I want to savour every moment...”    

"Stop being such a romantic, Cullen. If you wanted to take your time, then you shouldn't have tortured me so much." She was the huntress now. Her eyes smoldered as she chased the lion before her. Hopefully, she could make him bite.

“I have waited a long time for this moment. I will not let you ruin it for me.” He peered down at her with a tenacity that few men could match. She challenged him by boldly wrapping her arms around his shoulders as she gave him an innocent look. The soft cotton of her shirt brushed against his armor, the cold steel contrasted her burning skin.

“But Cullen,” she raised up so her words fluttered over his pulse. “I want you. I need you. Please.” Begging always worked with men. She had confidence that Cullen would be just as easily swayed.

“You are such a little deviant, but you aren’t winning this time.” He chuckled and she felt frustration at his resolve. Her normal tricks wouldn't work. She needed a different plan to make him as desperate as she was.  

“Undress me, Commander.” The order fell from her lips, but he shook his head no. Mischief danced in his eyes as he trailed a finger down her cheek. He was teasing her. She wasn’t sure if that fanned her anger or her lust.

“We will do this _my_ way, or no way at all.” His fingers trailed down her spine, and she almost gave in. He was enjoying torturing her, but she could play too.

She started unbuttoning her shirt, and his eyes grew wide as he watched each inch of bare skin be revealed. He moved to stop her, but it was a halfhearted effort. Deep down, he craved this as much as she did.

“I see I got you attention.” A sinfully smug smile crossed her face as her shirt fell away. Rylen’s Templar pendant hung against her chest, and she unconsciously reached up to touch it.

“ _Stop!”_ Anger flashed through Cullen as he grabbed her hand. She was momentarily confused, but then realization hit her at what she had done.

“Cullen, I didn’t…” He cut off her words as his mouth crashed into hers. He dominated the kiss, and she knew his control had finally broken. She had pushed him over the edge, just not in the way she expected.

He pulled her against him, his armor biting painfully into her flesh. Her mind fogged as she lost herself in him. It was absolutely perfect.

She broke the kiss to trail her lips along his jaw. Her hands were not idle as they worked to free him from his breastplate. There was too much between them, and she needed skin to skin.

His head tilted back to give her better access, and he groaned when she nipped the tender flesh of his neck. Steel and clothes were falling away to the floor. She didn’t know who was undressing who, and neither did she care.

He roughly lifted her up, and her legs wrapped around his waist instinctively. They were now both naked, and she felt her head spin as he carried her to his desk. Her face was buried into his shoulder as his masculine scent surrounded her. Sandalwood and leather, she would always recognize her Commander.  

Papers scattered to the floor as he swept them out of the way. Those golden eyes burned with a desire she had never seen before, and she happily submitted when he laid her back on the smooth surface.

“ _Mine.”_ He growled when he leaned down to give her one final kiss. Her world narrowed to him as their pleasure became her only concern.

*****

Cullen pinned her to the desk, his need consuming him as he drove them both over the edge . He roared when he spilled himself inside her, content in knowing that she was now truly his. There would never be enough of her though. He needed more.

They tried to make it upstairs for the next round, but ended up making love again on the floor of his office. Her cheeks were flushed red as she rode him, and she cried out when she fell to pieces, her release leaving her boneless in his arms. They laid there for several minutes recovering, but then that wicked glint lit her eyes again. Cullen would always answer that call.

He couldn't help but land one hard smack to her ass when she climbed up the ladder ahead of him. She squeaked from the pain, but he quickly soothed the hurt.

Passion hit them once more as they fell onto the bed. Each time was better than the last, and he felt like he was drowning in her.

When they finished, she curled up against him with her head on his chest. He was surprised at the gentleness in her, and a contented sigh left him as he relaxed into the sheets. It took him time to sift through the surrealness of the moment, but he finally found himself able to speak once more.

“I’m not worthy of you, Maya.” He kissed the top of her head and inhaled her sweet scent. Her fingers stopped stroking his bare flesh as she pushed herself up to stare at him with those beautiful hazel eyes. He grinned as he noticed the satisfaction on her face, but the old flame that defined her was quickly returning. Her sweetness was enticing, yet he would never tire of her wildness either.

“You’re damn right you’re not! You have done nothing but fuck things up from the beginning...but so have I.” Maya’s voice became soft at the end, her momentary flare dying down to cool embers.

Their past was so tattered and torn, but they had both accepted their parts in it. Things could not be changed, yet they could move forward. They were finally together now, and it was as flawless as he dreamed it would be.   

“I love you.” Cullen left himself bare, his emotions raw as the admission slipped out. He had been so overwhelmed by his happiness, but that quickly came crashing down as her watched her reaction.

“You…. _what?”_ Her body trembled as she looked at him like terrified halla. She quickly crawled away from him, and he frowned as the distance between them increased. He reached for her, his heart aching from the loss of her beside him. She avoided his grasp, and he realized the spell was broken, their connection lost.  

“I said I love you, Maya. I will not be ashamed for that.” They had been through so much together. He could understand her not feeling the same way, but he hadn't expected her to panic like this.

“I have to go.” Her voice was flat as she turned to leave. Anger and heartbreak fought inside him as he watched her disappear down the ladder. He wanted her to stay, but forcing her would never work..

“Maker’s breath, what just happened?” He threw himself back on the bed, losing himself to confusion and despair.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I have only spent like 6 hours on this chapter, rewritten it like 12 times, and gone through 2 beta readers. Praying to the Maker that I have finally made this at least decent. I wanted this to be perfect for my readers. I hope I have done it at least some justice. Thank you everyone who has helped me along the way
> 
> Much Love,
> 
> SS


	8. Yep, That Just Happened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya is in a panic after Cullen tells her he loves her. She turns to the one man she can trust, but his response isn't what she expected.  
> Why do things always have to get so messed up? Oh right, because SilentSlayer is the author XD

Maya ran. She didn’t know what else to do. Nothing in her mind lined up, it was all confused. Why did Cullen have to ruin everything by saying he loved her? It had been perfect, he was perfect. Then everything had gone to shit.

It wasn’t that she had commitment issues, ok maybe she did, but love was too much. If he loved her it meant she could hurt him more, and she had already wounded him enough for ten lifetimes.

_Woman! Quit being a bitch. He loves you. You should be happy._

_But what if I let him down? What if I break his heart again?_

_You just ran out on him! Don’t you think that crushed him?_

_I hate it when you are right._

Time, she just needed some time to think. Love wasn’t something she had ever expected. She was beneath being loved by anyone, especially Cullen, or even Rylen.

_Maker’s breath, Ry Ry. How is he going to take this?_

Maya had to find him. She needed his calm and clarity to help her sort through this. She tried not to think of the irony of asking one lover for help with another.

It didn’t take her long to find him. Rylen was in the training yard with the men, taking over Cullen’s duties for the day while he was supposed to be with her.

_The perfect friend and lover, and he’s fucking shirtless! This is not fair! I’m honestly trying to be focused._

It was true. Tanned skin was on display for all beneath the sun’s bright rays. The swirls of his tattoos stretched and moved with his powerful muscles as he showed the recruits the proper way to use their weapons. The black ink covered his chest and back, and dipped well below the waist of his pants.

If Maya hadn’t been in such a panic, she would have had to stop to admire the scene before her. As it was, she marched up to him with a hard determination.

“Champion, I need to speak with you.” Some of the recruits snickered, but one look from Rylen silenced them. He could be as ferocious as Cullen when necessary.

“Ya are all dismissed for now.” The men were more than happy to escape for a while. They shuffled off quietly, and only Rylen remained after a few moments.

“Can you...put a shirt on or something?” Normally, Maya would have welcomed the sight, but she needed to talk to him not stare at him like he was a side of druffalo steak.

He only chuckled as he retrieved his shirt and slipped it over his head. Now that he was properly clothed, she could finally focus on his face instead of the rest of him.

“What’s going on lass? Shouldn’t ya be with Cullen? Did something happen?” He was concerned, and she looked around quickly to make sure they were truly alone before speaking.

“Cullen loves me.”

_Dammit woman that was graceful. Let’s just bust open the emotions dam why don’t we?_

_I didn’t exactly know what to say. Don’t criticize me. I’m trying over here._

Rylen looked at her like she had grown an extra head. She tried not to fidget under his gaze, but it was difficult to maintain herself with those piercing grey eyes staring at her.

“Well lass do ya love him back?” Finally he spoke, but his question only complicated things further. At least he wasn’t angry, or he didn’t seem angry anyways. It was always so hard to tell with him.

“I...I don’t know.” Heat crept up her ears and she worried her bottom lip as she thought about it. She had been so freaked out over Cullen’s admission that she had never thought about how she felt.

Her Champion stepped forward. He grasped her hands to stop her from wringing them, and she instantly felt less tense. He would always have that effect on her.

“Lass,” he reached up to tenderly cup her chin. The rough pad of his thumb ran against her skin and cooled the burning heat that radiated from her flesh. “Ya need to figure out what ya want from all this. Cullen has agreed to our arrangement, as have I. It’s not right to lead us on. We both want something permanent, and we both love you.”  

Maya’s eyes had fluttered closed from his touch, but they instantly opened as he finished talking. The urge to run slammed into her again, but Rylen wasn’t like Cullen. He wouldn’t let her go. His hold on her wrist was painful as she tried to jerk away. Damn him for being so strong.

_What the actual fuck? Could this get any worse? Now I have both of them loving me. This is bad, so incredibly BAD!_

“Maya, stop fighting. I know ya are scared, but ya don’t have to be. I’m here for ya, and so is Cullen. We can give ya time, but we can’t wait forever.” His use of her name stilled her as much as his command. He understood her fear, but reminded her that she needed to think about more than just herself.

_Do you really want to lose them? Because that’s what’s going to happen if you keep on like this._

_Thanks for the reminder mom._

“But Ry Ry,” she whined, but he quickly cut her off.

“Not today, lass. You’re the Inquisitor, and the Herald. It’s time you started acting like it.” Maya wasn’t used to this sternness from Rylen, and quite frankly it sucked. He did have valid points, but she was going to pout instead of admitting it.

“Fine!” Her bottom lip stuck out stubbornly and even quivered a little. He was unaffected by it though.   

“I’m gonna let ya go now so you can think about everything. When ya make a decision, come find us. I’m gonna check on Cullen. Probably need to do some damage control.” That did make Maya flinched a little. Poor Cullen. He was sure to be upset after she ran out on him, and now Rylen was going to clean up another of her messes.

“I...promise to try.” She ran one of her now free hands through her hair and Rylen gave her a soft smile. He planted a gentle kiss to her forehead before leaving her alone with her thoughts.

 _I love them, I love them not. Oh FFS! What am I going to do?_     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special shout out to EmeraldFrog3 for being my awesome beta reader and twisted shit consultant. She always makes it better.  
> Also thanks to Marika_Haliwell for the booty-ful idea of Rylen and how far down his tattoos go. We will definitely have to explore that more later, but for now here's a taste.  
> Yes the angst is real, but it will get better I promise, then worse again, then IDK. I torture my characters and it's fun
> 
> Much love,
> 
> SS


	9. Damage Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rylen goes to Cullen's room to help fix the brokenness left in the wake of Maya's rejection.  
> The two have a heart to heart and some of our Champion's interesting desires are revealed.  
> Slightly NSFW. Like it isn't going to make you need to jump your partner, but maybe a nice fan. It is hot in here.

Rylen sighed as he knocked loudly on the sturdy wooden door of Cullen’s office. His heart was heavy after seeing Maya, but he knew his friend would be is far worse shape. Their history was much more tortured than his own with the inquisitor. Lack of experience and confidence was also working against Cullen, and he needed Rylen’s calm assurance. 

“Commander, I need to speak with ya.” The Champion kept his voice even, his tone businesslike. Hopefully, that approach would break through the haze that he was sure hung inside the room.

“It’s open.” The voice was small, so soft. He winced as he prepared himself to enter the room. Whatever waited inside would not be pleasant. 

Cullen was sitting at his desk. He wore nothing but a pair of breeches, his hair still a mess and love-bites all over his skin. Rylen tried not to stare. It wouldn’t help the situation to think of the earlier sex between Maya and her other lover. Jealousy had a way of twisting things, and he wasn’t exactly sure which one he would be envying. Now wasn’t the time for that though. Later, much later, he would execute his plan. For now, he would wait.

“I’m guessing she found you? So you know about her rejection?” Cullen’s head had been hanging between his hands, but he finally looked up as he spoke. Golden eyes met grey ones and the Champion kept his expression neutral. He couldn’t let the Commander know how deeply affected he was by the heartache shining in the man’s eyes. He held such hollowness, so much pain. Rylen hated to see anyone hurting like that, especially someone who was so important to him. 

“If it helps ya feel any better, she ran from me too.” He moved closer, coming to stand at the side of his friend. He wanted to offer him some small comfort. “Our little lass will come back though. She just needs some time to think it out.” 

Cullen went back to staring at the stone floor as if they were the most interesting thing he could find. Rylen wanted the Commander to look at him, speak to him. He wanted to reach out and hold the shattered man who was on the verge of tears, but he had to ignore those desires. He couldn’t be the protector this time. 

“She was finally mine, and I scared her away,” Cullen’s voice cracked, and so did the Champion’s heart. 

There was a reason he had withheld his love from Maya. She was finicky, like a wild halla. She needed a calm hand, someone to ease her into the idea of being in love. Rylen hid his feelings about the Commander for the same reason. 

“Cullen, ya have to start seeing things differently. She is  _ ours _ , not just yours, not just mine. Ya have to understand some things about the lass if this is going to work.” He paused, rubbing his temples as he tried to explain. “This failed the last time because you two are so damn alike.” 

Rylen almost chuckled at his last statement, but was able to restrain himself. Cullen and Maya were a beautiful firey pair, burning so bright they would consume the world. Rylen had been cooling ice for her, and now it appeared the Commander needed him as well. He was too happy to step in and fill that role. 

“I...I had never thought about it that way. Last time I tried to control her. I thought I was doing better this time.”

“Ya are though. All three of us just have to remember that there are others involved. This isn’t an easy thing to live with, but we all gotta work at it. More than anything, ya and Maya need to learn each other. In the non physical way of course. I think ya got that part down already.” Rylen did chuckle then and Cullen blushed. He took entirely too much enjoyment out of seeing that man turn red. 

“Ya surprised her today, Cullen, and she hates that. Sometimes ya have to be gentle with her, even though ya wouldn’t think she needs it. She loves us both, and when she works through that she will come find us. She wouldn’t have gone this far just to give up now.”

Genuine relief spread over the Commander’s features, and Rylen was happy he could reassure him. Everyone needed a lot of encouragement after today’s events. 

“Thanks Rylen. You have been a true friend. Maya and I are lucky to have you.” He smiled then, that scar tightening over his lip. The Champion made a point of not staring at the man’s mouth for long. Dangerous thoughts always popped into his head when he did that.

“You’re welcome, Commander. Try to get some rest. Make up sex is always the best.” Rylen actually got a laugh in response. Making jokes was his defense when he felt particularly awkward. Now that Cullen wasn’t wallowing in self pity, it was hard not to notice how the bare muscles of his chest moved when he laughed. Maker’s breath, no man should look that perfect, or so alluring.   

He didn’t know when it happened. The two had always been friends, long before the Inquisition. They bonded deeply after those dark days in Kirkwall. Sure, Rylen had noticed that the man was attractive, but the thought of anything more had never crossed his mind until he saw the Commander with Maya. 

The memory of watching their reunion in her room haunted his dreams. Images of their passionate kisses, seeing the desire in their eyes. His mind would warp the original scene at times: the hands that explored Maya would touch him instead. Pants and moans would surround them. She would watch for a few moments, before joining in on the sinful play.

Rylen craved that, the three of them in absolute bliss. He would have it one day, he just needed to bide his time.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep I went there and I'm not ashamed. Future chapters hold so much promise.  
> Also there have been a lot of shirtless men running around here lately. I think we need to steal all the shirts, and pants, and smalls.  
> This is for all you gents and ladies out there who love my twisted work. Fanporn honey, I hope you're excited cuz I know I am. (Fucking alcohol. Damn whiskey. I hope I'm still making sense it's only 1 am though)
> 
> Much love,
> 
> SS


	10. Let's Go Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya took off and now the guys aren't doing so hot. Rylen is downing lyrium. Cullen is having withdrawals and suffering with each vial Ry drains.   
> So our dear Champion has a plan.   
> These next few chapters dedicated to Garbage. Was her idea and she also wrote parts of them. <3

At first light, Maya took off to the Hinterlands with Varric, Sera, and Cole. Cullen knew taking the three rogues with her was a bad omen. He prayed to the Maker that she stayed out of harm’s way, and didn’t destroy anything important. 

That was four days ago. He was still kicking himself for that Maker damned admission. He had pushed her too far, too fast. Had the past taught him nothing? 

Rylen was at his side almost constantly. Both men were reeling from her absence, though the Champion was faring better than Cullen. It would have been tolerable, but the stress of the last few days had triggered his withdrawals. It made having his friend near almost too painful to bear. 

He was always discreet with his lyrium use. Rylen would disappear for a while, and the Commander knew what the man was doing. When he would return though...Andraste preserve him. Cullen could hear the hum of lyrium in the Champion’s blood. He craved it, almost as much as he craved Maya. He didn’t want to send his friend away though. Rylen’s presence was the only thing keeping him sane. 

Currently, the Champion was sitting in the corner of Cullen’s office, spending his evening in friendly company. He had his chair kicked back in a relaxed pose, and only his eyes betrayed the worry beneath his calm. Usually, the Commander could maintain the same composure, but his skin was burning and he was having difficulty focusing on the reports in front of him. 

“We should go to the Herald's Rest tonight, Commander. Would be a good way to blow off some steam.” Cullen glanced up and regarded the Champion. He never went to the tavern, but he knew Rylen and Maya frequented the place most nights. His friend was just trying to keep them occupied, and maybe the ale could drown out the headache that was pounding behind his eyes. Or at least he could get drunk enough to sleep. 

“Are you sure that's a good idea? Last time we drank together, you got kicked out of that brothel in Starkhaven, and I woke up in a filthy stable.” Cullen raised a questioning eyebrow, but Rylen just ignored his anxiety.

“Ah yes! Those were good times. We need a bit of fun like that.” He chuckled before adding, “ And I promise to keep ya from rolling in horse shite this go ‘round.” 

No matter how bad the previous adventure was, Cullen always found himself agreeing to join Rylen for another round. He didn't want his friend thinking he was a ‘chantry boy’ anymore. “I'm more worried about you abandoning me to chase after another pretty elf girl. Those men beat me senseless and you were off hiding beneath her skirt.” 

Rylen looked sheepish at Cullen’s accusation, but he quickly waved it off in his normal joking manner. “I wish I could remember her name. Lovely little thing she was.” 

“I hope you never told Maya about that night.” The Commander hadn't meant to speak the Inquisitor’s name aloud, but it slipped out. Both men flinched. They had been avoiding talking about her. It was less painful that way. 

“No, Commander. There are some things it's best for the lass not to know.” A pained look crossed Rylen’s face, and Cullen felt guilty. He wanted to apologize, but it was probably just best to drop it for now. 

“I just have a few more reports to sort through, and then we can go.” The Commander changed the subject, and Rylen nodded as he stood. The man was fumbling for something in his pocket, and Cullen looked away not wanting to see. He had caused the Champion stress by mentioning Maya, and he needed an extra fix from the strain. 

As his friend disappeared, Cullen let out the breath he had been holding. The allure of lyrium was always more powerful when Templars were around. Rylen didn't mean to set him on edge, but without Maya there, the Commander was finding it harder to resist his urges. He could only hope she would return to them soon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kept it short I know I'm sorry but the goodness is coming.   
> Again Garbage you da bomb! #guyslove #bromance 
> 
> Omg I need to sleep more 
> 
> Much love,
> 
> SS


	11. Blurred Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rylen and Cullen go out to the Herald's Rest for a guys night. Things get heated.   
> Slightly NSFW

_ Having a taste of Maya was like his first draught of lyrium. Once it hit his tongue, there was no going back. He missed her: the way she smiled, her fingers running through his hair, and of course, the incredible sex. He was so tense from desire and heartache that it wouldn't take much for him to snap. Hopefully, he could last until she returned. _

*****

"I... I don't understand it, Ry," Cullen said, stretching his vowels unnaturally long. He was on his fourth pint of beer and that was already past his usual limit. "I... say something from my heart and she- she RAN."   


Rylen eyed his friend for a moment. He himself felt slightly buzzed, but he could hold his liquor well. He bowed slightly forward, refusing to raise his voice in a crowded place like this. Hopefully, he could calm the man next to him so he didn’t blubber so loudly. The whole tavern would hear them at this rate.  


"Cullen, mate-"  


The Commander's head had suddenly snapped upwards as his nostrils flared, eyes gleaming drunkenly.   


"Lyrium," he hissed as his hand clutched Rylen 's shoulder, pulling the Champion closer. "I _smell_ it on you. I bet you taste..."  


"Cullen-" Rylen tried to pull away, a clear warning in his voice. He wanted... Maker, he wanted to let this go further, but the Commander wasn’t in his right mind. 

Cullen was strong, and the Champion’s half-hearted resistance wasn’t enough to stop what happened next.

Hungry lips crashed with Rylen's, greedily searching and tasting. Cullen couldn’t find the lyrium he longed for, but he discovered something else as his tongue slipped into his friend’s mouth. The desire he had been resisting since Maya left finally broke through, and he wanted to sate his need.

The Champion had to bless the Maker that they were sitting in a relatively secluded corner of the tavern. Personally, he did not mind, gossip and stares rolled off him like a water from a goose, but Cullen... Cullen cared. He had a reputation to uphold. Something he would realize if he was not so inebriated.  


Was this how Maya felt when Cullen kissed her? The roughness of the first kiss was quickly replaced by tender nips to his bottom lip. The Commander exhaled softly, satisfactory rumble rising in his chest.  


Rylen wanted him, _needed_ him. He answered the invitation, but this would be the only thing he would do tonight. He refused to abuse the state his friend was in, but he couldn’t stop himself from enjoying the kiss. This was not how he wanted it to happen, but he would accept what he was given.

*****

Cullen’s mind was fuzzy, his thoughts mixing. He craved touch, taste, everything. The last few days had put so much strain on him, and the alcohol snapped what little inhibitions he had left. 

“Commander, we need to go.” 

“But-” Cullen whined as Rylen pulled him away from the table. He reluctantly followed, and cold air hit him as they stepped out into the night. If only it would do something for the burning need under his skin.

He stumbled as he walked, and the Champion held him steady with an arm around his shoulders. The Commander leaned into his friend, and Rylen stiffened when Cullen’s hand snaked into his hair and gave it a gentle tug. 

“Cullen, this is the last time I will warn ya-” They were by the stairs, and thank the Maker, no one was around to see. 

Cullen moved fast despite his drunken state, pinning Rylen firmly against the stone wall. 

The Champion was caught off guard. He didn’t try to fight as the Commander’s mouth possessed his again. He answered the kiss with a moan and wound his arms around the other man’s neck. He had sworn he wouldn’t let it go any further, but it was hard to keep his resolve under this assault. 

Fingers ran through Cullen’s golden mane. Lips traveled along his neck, stopping to nip lightly over his pulse. The Commander gasped at the sensation, but the Champion only growled and soothed the hurt with his tongue. It all felt so incredible, and he ignored the part of him that was screaming how wrong this was.

“Maker...please. Don’t stop-” He begged as Rylen continued to torture him. He sucked on the tender flesh of Cullen’s exposed neck, drawing ragged moans from the man who was pressed tightly to his chest. Eyes darkened as the Champion leaned back to admire the dark purple marks along his Commander’s skin. His, the man was _his._

Now, Cullen wanted to return the torment. He wanted to make Rylen come undone beneath him. His hands ran along the buckles of the man’s Templar armor. Years of experience in the Order came in handy as he tugged at the metal. A soft click sounded as he loosened the breastplate that kept him from feeling scarred skin beneath his hands. 

The sound snapped the Champion back into focus. His eyes grew wide as he realized what they were doing. This wasn’t right. As badly as he wanted Cullen, he wouldn’t take advantage of his friend. There was also the issue of Maya, but that was too painful to think of at the moment. 

“Cullen mate-” He tried to be gentle at first, but the Commander continued undressing him. A hand snaked down Ry’s chest and abdomen, finally coming to rest over the hardness at the front of his breeches. Cullen teased him by lazily stroking his erection, and Rylen bit back the moan that rose up from deep inside him. This had to end before he completely lost his will to resist.

“STOP!” The order was a harsh yell, and the Champion pushed his friend away with as much strength as he could muster. 

Cullen stumbled before falling to the ground with a loud thud. He glared up at Rylen, angry at being denied. 

“I told ya not to push me. This cannae continue.” He ran a shaky hand through his hair as he tried to calm the roaring fire inside him. He could have just said yes, could have let things continue. Rylen wasn’t that kind of man though. “Come on, Cullen. Ya are just drunk. Let’s get ya upstairs.” 

The Commander was still inebriated, but luckily he didn’t try to attack Ry again. The desire was still there, but he was slowly slipping back into the numbness that alcohol always brought him. 

“Yes, upstairs-” Memories were starting to blur, but he was able to make it to his room. Thank the Maker, he didn’t fall off the ladder as he headed for his bed. 

Heavy footsteps fell behind him as he shed his clothes. He left a trail of garments behind him before crawling beneath the sheets. 

Rylen took a chair in the corner, determined to keep a watchful eye on his friend, but not wanting to be close enough to start anymore trouble. 

“Ry, when do you think she will come back?”

“I don’t know, Cullen. Now go to sleep.”      

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The deliciously good part in the tavern was written by my sweet Garbage. She is the reason all of you are getting to enjoy this sexiness of Rylen and Cullen. All hail the Queen!  
> Ok so yeah almost done with the guys and then we will see what Maya has been up to. Oh her return is going to be so much fun!
> 
> Much love,
> 
> SS


	12. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys wake up to remember the events of the night before. To say things are awkward would be the understatement of the century.  
> There's also Jim, and a letter from the front lines.

Cullen woke up and groaned in utter agony. His head was pounding and it felt heavy as a boulder. So this was how it felt to get truly and utterly drunk? The events of last evening were very hazy. It was hard to think through his pounding headache.

Cullen looked around - his breastplate, boots, surcoat, and shirt were sprawled on the floor in utter disarray. Which left Cullen to deduce that he was still wearing his smalls and pants. A certain stench near the headboard pointed him in the direction of a bucket that he remembered heaving into during the night. His eyes travelled to the other side of the room, where he saw Rylen in the armchair, snoring softly.

Maker, no...

Memories came rushing back to him: _The smell of lyrium and alcohol. The taste of Rylen on his tongue. The sound of the Champion’s armor being unbuckled. Cullen needed them. It. Her. Anything. His hands sliding down Rylen. A feeling of something hard against his-_ _  
_

Cullen stifled a cry and hid his burning face in his hands. He made out with a man, in a public place! WITH A MAN! With Rylen. The feelings of confusion and disgust were quickly replaced by anger.

He was furious with himself. Like a needy mutt he had all but assaulted his friend, a person who had taken his time to get Cullen out of the horrible state he had been in since that accursed confession fell from his lips.

Cullen was torn. He felt nauseated all over again.

He had betrayed Maya, betrayed Rylen. Both of their trust in him was now broken. Thank the Maker, the Champion had resisted him.

_He didn’t completely resist._

A voice tugged in the back of Cullen’s mind, but he tried to ignore it. Though, he couldn’t help but reach up to touch his neck. The flesh was tender. He knew what would be there when he looked in the mirror.

_“Come on, Cullen. Ya are just drunk.”_

But Rylen hadn’t been drunk. The man could hold his liquor better than anyone in Skyhold. Why had he…

The Champion began stirring. Cullen thought about running, but he couldn’t make it out in time. As Maya would say, what the actual fuck was he going to do?

*****

Why in Andraste’s holy name did his back hurt so much? Rylen was stiff, and his head felt like it would split in two. He stretched his limbs, and immediately knew something wasn’t right.

His eyes flew open as he realized he wasn’t in the bed he shared with Maya. He was in a chair, and as he scanned the room he let out a groan.

Cullen was sitting on the edge of his bed looking like a wild spooked halla. Obviously, the Champion wasn’t the only one to clearly remember the events of last night. He was never drinking again.

“Um...good morning?” Cullen hesitantly greeted him. Rylen just wished the ground would swallow him. Anywhere, even the Void, would have been better than being here.

“Cullen. Mate I-” He couldn’t think of a way to continue that sentence. Somehow ‘I’m sorry you groped me in the dark and I left love-bites all over you’, seemed like an inappropriate thing to say.

“About last night-” The Commander was struggling just as much at finding the right words. They needed to talk, but neither of them knew how to start.

Cullen’s behavior could be easily dismissed. He had been drunk, and his lyrium withdrawals had been causing him not to sleep. There was no excuse for Rylen though. Why had he been so weak?

Of course he desired Cullen, but there had been a plan. He had wanted to slowly introduce his friend to the idea. Ry was no stranger to men, but the ‘Chantry boy’ was as vanilla as the came. Now everything was ruined.

And Maya, Maker have mercy but she was going to be furious. Here they had both professed their love to her, and the moment she left they were almost doing the ‘dance with no pants’ in the courtyard.

Uh, now he was even using her term for sex. When was his torment going to end?

“I’m sorry.” Cullen finally broke the stillness between them. He was blushing red from his cheeks down to his chest. Rylen had to tear his eyes away from the sight. He was ashamed, and he needed to act that way.

“I’m sorry as well.” There was no real way to apologize for this, but both men had to try.

They sat there in awkward silence for several long moments. Both of them shifted uncomfortably but neither spoke. They may have both still been sitting there, if an inopportune knock had not come at the door.

“Commander! A report from the Hinterlands!” Jim. Dammit Rylen was going to kill that scout.

Both men jumped to attention, and Cullen hastily grabbed his shirt as he pulled it over his head. He froze though as his hand flew to his neck. There was no hiding the marks that Ry had left there.

“Don’t worry. I will take care of it.” Relief spread across the Commander’s face as the Champion hurried down the ladder.

“This better be important, boy.” Rylen could be intimidating when he needed to be, and right now his look could have brought a herd of stampeding druffalo to heel.

The scout held out the report with a shaky hand. Ry quickly dismissed him as he unrolled the parchment. It was from Maya. Why, on today of all days, did she have to send word to them?

“Commander, ya may want to come look at this.” Cullen hastily climbed down to his friend, and he grabbed the report as he scanned the words. When he finished, his eyes snapped up to meet Rylen’s.

Maya was on her way back. She would arrive by sundown.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again credit to Garbage for the first part of this chapter. I love you so much right now for filling me with plot bunnies and making this happen.  
> So the next few chapters take place in the Hinterlands. We will find out what our favorite foul-mouth Inky has been up to.  
> Sorry to leave everyone on a cliffhanger, but you should all know me by now. I'm famous for shit like this *Muhahahahaha*
> 
> Much Love,
> 
> SS


	13. Pity Parties and Reflections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out what Maya and the rogues have been doing in the Hinterlands. Our Inquisitor gets real with herself

“Oi! Twat waffle! Get back here, yeah?” Sera and Maya were currently chasing the druffalo they had accidentally let loose from the farm near Dennet’s old place. The Inquisitor’s head was pounding, and her legs burned from the effort. 

Maybe they shouldn’t have drank so much last night. 

Maybe they shouldn’t have left camp after Varric and Cole went to bed. 

Maybe Maya shouldn’t have had the grand idea to ride a druffalo.

Maybe Sera shouldn’t have left the gate open. 

_ Hey, shit happens. Could have been worse. At least you stopped Sera from shooting that flaming arrow into the barn.  _

_ Right, because that’s so comforting? _

_ Ladies, ladies. Please try not to fight. _

_ Ah fuck! Since when is there a third voice? Shit, this is bad. _

Maya tried to ignore the voices as she ran after the beast. She would have had her horse to help except, well, the Dynamic Duo had struck again. She was too drunk to remember exactly who untied their mounts and let them free, but she was blaming Sera anyways.

_ I might remember someone shouting, “Out into the wild with ya smelly arses. Stinking shite bags.” That definitely sounds like Sera not me. _

_ You drink too much you know that right? _

_ Yes she does, and it is no closer to helping her figure out her problems. _

Maya was really starting to hate that third voice. She had been successfully avoiding most thoughts of Rylen and Cullen. No reason to trip and fall into some feelings now. 

_ But you already have.... _

_ No I don’t! Will you please stfu up? _

The gate was in sight and Maya could have danced for joy if she wasn’t so exhausted. Cole and Varric were both waiting there with the farmer. Her friends had refused to help after they found out what the two women had done. She could have really used Cole’s calming hand with the beast, but Varric had been firm in making Sera and her retrieve the druffalo alone. She swore he was enjoying watching her work so hard with the massive hangover she had. The amused smile on his face was all the proof she needed. 

“Good work, Copper.” He clapped her on the back as the animal was returned safely to his pen. She was bent over with her hands on her knees attempting to catch her breath, and not vomit from the exertion. 

“That...is the...last time...I...” Maya finally gave up talking. It was pointless to say it was the last time she would drink and do something stupid, because she always came back for more.

“Right- Well now to catch the horses, and find that ram, Lord Woolsley.” Varric started walking off as Maya let out an exasperated groan. Maybe she should have brought someone else instead of him along for the party. This wasn’t turning out to be very much fun. 

*****

The horses were secured, Lord Woolsley found, and now Maya was hiding from Varric by Lake Luthias near the spot where she first met Blackwall. She couldn’t let the dwarf find her or he might make her go off on another quest. For Maker’s sake, this was supposed to be her time to run away from her problems.

_ Ok, maybe that’s a bit spoiled of me. I AM supposed to be helping people not acting like a child. No wonder Rylen calls me ‘lass’. Dammit! I’m not supposed to say his name. _

Saying his name in her head was all she needed. Thoughts of her Champion flooded past the carefully built walls around Maya, and with him came her Commander. There could not longer be one without the other. Now that she was alone, she could admit to herself just how much she missed them.    __ __

Maya looked at her reflection in the calm waters of the lake: short red hair that Ry loved to run his fingers through, hazel eyes that Cullen said were the most beautiful he had ever seen, and pouting red lips that both men loved to kiss.

She touched one fingertip to the surface, sending ripples across her image. The motion somehow mirrored the way she currently felt. 

_ I don’t deserve them, either of them. Look at what I have done to them both! _

_ And yet they still love you. _

_ And what if they start fighting again?  _

_ I think you give Cullen and Rylen too little credit. It’s obvious that they have been talking to each other and are ok with this. What is really holding you back? Do you not love them in return? _

She slapped the surface of the water violently as the voices spoke in her head. The liquid that splashed onto her face mixed with the tears that ran down her cheeks. Great, now her hair was wet too. 

_ Do you feel better after that outburst?  _

“Not really.” She sighed as she ran a shaky hand through her wet hair to dry it out some. Fire magic was the best sometimes. 

_ You still haven’t answered my question. _

“I...do love them both,” she whispered aloud to the quiet around her. 

Admitting that she loved them meant that they could hurt her, and more importantly that she could hurt them. There was no guarantee that they would survive this, her especially. What would happen to them if she was killed? Cullen was fighting a daily battle with lyrium, and Rylen...she had no doubts he would blame himself if she died. 

She could handle the responsibility of the Inquisition. If her death was needed to save others, she would gladly give her life for their cause. But if it hurt the men she loved, then things became complicated. In a vital moment she wouldn’t have time for hesitation. And Maker help her if she ever lost one of them. 

_ They already love you. Sitting here wallowing in self pity isn’t going to change that. It’s better to have loved and lost- _

_ Yeah I know. You can stuff it now captain obvious.   _

“I guess the only way to know it to try.” Determination took hold as she stood. It was too late to go back now. Her only option was to move forward, and like everything she would do this with 110% of her effort. 

Besides, her hanging out here probably wasn’t helping things back in Skyhold. She could only imagine how upset Rylen and Cullen were without her there. Cullen was probably working himself to death while Rylen drowned himself in the tavern. She owed them an explanation, and they would have it tomorrow when she returned.     __

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys been working my ass off and feeling uninspired but I think I'm straight now   
> As always thank you to those who read my crazy shit and love it 
> 
> Much love,
> 
> SS


	14. Reunited at It Feels So Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya receives an ominous warning and hurries back to Skyhold. Rylen is waiting for her, but where's Cullen? And why is the Champion hiding him from her?

Despite another night of drinking (though this one had much less debauchery and lost animals), Maya was up with the sun the next morning. She quietly packed their things to leave while the others slept. There was no reason to wake them just yet.

“Shame. Regret. Betrayal. Both burning. A locked door with no key. Why won’t he look at me? What have I done?” Maya jumped as Cole appeared beside her. The Rogue had been unusually quiet during the last few days, but his words now filled her with a sense of foreboding. 

_ Andraste preserve me, they probably started fighting again. If they are hurt… _

_ Don’t think like that! They’re fine. They have to be ok. It may not even be them he’s talking about. _

_ You had better be right, for all our sakes.  _

“Cole, what happened? Is it...” She couldn’t finish her last sentence. 

“I don’t know. The feelings are distorted, a black room with no light. It’s stronger when I’m near you. Sometimes it feels like the Champion, and then it’s the Commander. It hurts. They hurt.” He bowed his head forward as he spoke, face hidden under the brim of his hat. 

Maya was spurred into action at his words. If they needed her, then she would be there. She had sent word yesterday of her return, but she would be damned if it took her until sunset to reach Skyhold. 

“VARRIC!” She yelled the Dwarf’s name as she ran to his tent. A loud grunt followed by a crash met her ears. She had obviously startled him. 

“Andraste’s tits, Copper! What in the Maker’s name…” His face appeared through the flap of his tent. His hair was tousled and he was obviously shirtless. She would have felt bad for scaring him if she wasn’t so terrified.

“I have to go,  _ now _ . Something has happened back at Skyhold. You, Sera, and Cole can handle things here.” His expression changed from one of annoyance to worry.

“It’s them, isn’t it?” Of everyone in her Inner Circle, Varric had been the most understanding. Sometimes she swore he could sense her feelings better than she could. 

“I’m not sure what is going on, but Cole got one of his hoodoo voodoo feelings. I...oh Varric what if they are injured? What if-” Her lip quivered as she fought back the tears. She had been so foolish to run off and leave those two alone.

_ Keep it together woman. Turning into a blubbering mess helps no one.  _

_ But this is blubber worthy. _

_ Where is voice 3 when I need him? _

_ I don’t like that guy. I told him to go stuff it.  _

“It’s alright, Copper. Just go get your men. Don’t worry about us. I will deal with sleeping beauty and Cole.” He gave her a reassuring smile as he nodded to Sera who was passed out by the fire. She didn’t envy her friend having to wake the Elf up. She was always a beast in the mornings. 

“Thank you so much!” She threw her arms around him in a quick hug that he returned. Somehow this was sure to end up in his newest book, but it was a small price to pay for good friendship. 

Her warhorse appeared with a loud whistle as she turned from Varric. She had already saddled the mount earlier, and her heels were kicking him as soon as her leg swung over his back. This trip back to Skyhold was going to be made in record time.     

*****

Rylen hadn’t been able to escape Cullen’s office fast enough. They had decided to tell everyone that the Commander was sick so he could spend the day hiding. The Champion would train the troops, and try to think of a way out of this mess. Right now, the most important task was concealing the marks on Cullen’s neck. Hopefully, he had found a way to make them disappear, though Ry seriously doubted they could be that lucky.

He rubbed the bridge of his nose, only half interested in the recruits drilling before him. There were bigger problems to handle than whether Harris held his shield correctly, and one of his most annoying pains was currently trotting up to the training field. “Jim, what did I tell ya about bothering me?” 

The scout flinched as he stopped, and Rylen waited for the man to spill whatever he had to say. “Sorry Ser, but I thought you would want to know that the Inquisitor has been spotted on the South Road. She changed horses at one of our camps, and is riding like a pack of demons chases her.” 

“Maker’s breath-” That meant she would be here within the hour. He thought they would have more time. This was going to throw things into chaos. He had to warn Cullen. 

“Is something wrong, Ser?” The scout sensed the Champion’s unease, but he was dismissed with a wave of Rylen’s hand. There was no reason to fuel the rumors running rampant through the barracks.

“It’s nuthin’. Thank ya for the information. Can ya find Ser Barris and have him come here? Will need someone to babysit the troops.” Thank the Maker Maya was able to recruit several Templars as well as the mages. Good soldiers were in short supply, but Barris was one of the best.

After several minutes, the man appeared and Rylen gave him his orders. The other Templar only nodded his understanding before the Champion turned to leave for Cullen’s quarters. It was going to take both of them to come up with a plan.

*****

The horse’s hooves pounded beneath her. Maya could see the gates of Skyhold, and her mount sprinted through them with a thunderous sound. She pulled the reigns taunt to stop the beast, and he reared onto his back legs from the force she used.   

“Easy, buddy. I’m sorry.” She patted his neck to calm him. Normally she would have been more careful, but her anxiety had only increased since leaving the Hinterlands. There had been rumors when she stopped for a fresh horse, and she didn’t like the sound of things.

_ The soldiers only said Cullen was sick. Probably another lyrium withdrawal.  _

_ Isn’t that bad enough? _

_ Yes, it’s terrible, but something he has lived through before.  _

_ But I want to help him through it! _

Her eyes scanned the curious onlookers. Cullen was absent, but another familiar glint of armor caught her attention. 

“Rylen!” Excitement took her as she dismounted and ran to her Champion. He was safe, unharmed, and she had never been so glad to see him. All of her earlier fear was forgotten at the sight of him. 

He looked unsure for only a moment, until she threw herself into his arms. “I missed you so much,” she whispered.

He cradled her against his chest as her face buried into the crook of his neck. A contented sigh left him as his arms wrapped around her. “I missed ya too, lass. Ya have no idea-”

“I’m so sorry, Ry Ry. I was such an idiot.” It didn’t even matter that half of Skyhold was watching as the lovers were reunited. They were too happy to care.

_ And if anyone does say anything shitty, then I will kill a mfer.  _

“It’s alright. I forgive ya.” He kissed the top of her head before swinging her into his arms. She giggled as he carried her away from the prying eyes. That was sure to give everyone something to gossip over.

Maya wrapped an arm around his shoulders before kissing his cheek softly. Her other hand fingered his Templar pendant around her neck, a small stitch of worry wearing on her. 

_ Should I tell him? Maybe he’s changed his mind?  _

_ For once in your life, don’t be stupid and tell him. _

“I love you, Ry.” He froze at her words, and she stopped breathing as she waited for his reaction. She hoped her didn’t dump her on the ground. That would hurt. 

“Maya, are ya sure?” His face was unreadable as he looked down at her. The only answer he received was her lips meeting his in a tender kiss. 

_ I’m sure he can figure that one out on his own. _

It was over too quick, but there would be time for more later. Now that one was done, she had one more to go. “The men said Cullen was sick, but I have to see him.” 

Now, Rylen almost really did drop her. He recovered well though, and sat her down to stand on her own two feet. “Lass, he really doesn’t feel well. It’s best if ya just leave him alone.” Rylen shifted nervously and avoided her gaze. 

_ Something’s going on here, and I don’t like it. _

“So, let me guess, I ran off and he decides he doesn’t want me? Got his cherry popped and now he’s done? I will be damned-” With every word her voice grew louder from anger. Rylen tried to quietly shush her at first, but finally he clamped his hand over her mouth. She resisted the urge to bite him, but just barely. 

“I love ya, but ya will be the death of me. Now stop this!” He removed his hand as he gave the order. Maya stayed silent, for now. “The Commander’s feelings haven’t changed. He is seriously not feeling well.” 

_ Then he needs me, DAMMIT! Why is Ry keeping me away from him? _

“I have to see him, Ry Ry. I have to tell him, and I need to know for myself that he’s alright.” Her hands rested on her hips as she challenged him. Rylen knew that look all too well. 

“Ya are going no matter what I say, aren’t ya?” Maya only nodded and he gave an exasperated sigh. “Fine then, lass. Follow me.”       

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to Missjapplez for the amazing phrase 'Twat Waffle' that was used last chapter. I love her series and I seriously stole that from her.   
> Awe Ry Ry and Maya are so happy, and then I'm going to fuck it all up next chapter!!! Teehee I am so evil. 
> 
> Much Love,
> 
> SS


	15. The Truth Shall Set You Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well ladies and gentleman, Maya tells Cullen how she feels. Then, all three of our lovers have a complete melt down when she finds out what the boys were doing while she was gone.  
> *WARNING*  
> Excessive amounts of cursing and violence lie within.  
> Also shout out to Garabge for writing part of this chapter for me while I was busy today. She is the best!

Maya reached the second floor of Cullen's office. Her Commander was in bed, the sheets drawn tightly around him. Only the sunlight filtering through his roof illuminated the space. Rylen had waited downstairs, letting them have some privacy. She was thankful for his consideration. This was something she didn’t want to share with anyone else.

“Cullen, are you alright?” she asked as she gingerly stepped forward. He stirred a little as her hand reached down to stroke his cheek. 

“I'm alright. Just not feeling well today.” He was avoiding her gaze, his eyes shifting nervously around the room. This didn’t look like his normal lyrium withdrawals, and she was concerned even more by that. 

“I- well there was something I wanted to discuss with you, but it can wait until you are well again.” She desperately wanted to tell him, but now wasn’t the time. He was sick after all, and there was no guarantee he still felt that same way. His admission was probably just a result of a good roll in the sheets. 

“Maya, if there’s something you need to say then I am here to listen.” His hand closed on her wrist and gently pulled her down onto the bed beside him. His eyes were searching, pleading with her to continue. It gave her the courage she needed.

“I did a lot of thinking while I was gone and-” His thumb traced the inside of her wrist near her pulse in a comforting motion. She was jittery with nerves, but finally took a deep breath before continuing. “I love you, Cullen. I’m so sorry I ran from you. I was scared.”

_ See that wasn’t so hard. _

_ I really thought I could go a whole five minutes without you annoying me. Let me have my moment number 3.  _

_ Ok sorry sheesh.  _

“Maya, I love you too.” Strong arms wrapped around her and she was pulled into his warm embraced. He buried his face in her hair as tears pricked the corner of her eyes. “I didn’t think you would ever return. I missed you so much.” 

No other words were needed. Several long minutes were spent simply existing in the joy that they felt. She loved him, and he returned that love with every fibre of his being. He was so lost in the moment that he forgot everything else.

As she pulled back from him, her eyes grew wide as she noticed something on his neck. The sheets had fallen away, revealing several purple marks along his skin. “What the actual FUCK is that?” She grabbed his chin and turned his head to the side despite his efforts to hide. 

“Maya, I- I can explain,” he stammered as she pinned his arms above his head. Her eyes had grown wild as she continued to stare at the love-bites on his neck.

“I was only gone a few days! You- YOU! How could you? How is this bitch? I will  _ kill  _ her!”

“It’s not like that-”

“Tell me who the fuck she is!” The screaming must have drifted down to Rylen, for a strong pair of arms came out of nowhere to pull her off the Commander. 

_ I don’t know who in the hell touched what’s mine, but I will flay a bitch alive.  _

_ Agreed. _

_ For once your suggestion is a reasonable one. _

_ Thanks 2 and 3. Need the backup right now. _

“Lass,  _ calm down _ !” Her fighting against Rylen’s hold immediately stopped. She went limp in his arms as the tears started to flow. Cullen had said he loved her. How could he?

“Ry Ry, he-” Her words ended in a choked sob as she turned to her Champion. He rubbed her back reassuringly as she cried out her pain into the safety of his embrace. 

“It’s not what ya think. Let us explain,” Rylen’s said with a quiet voice. 

_ US?! What in the Maker’s holy balls is going on here?  _

“Don’t tell me that you both-” She jerked away from him as horror hit her. Had they both been sleeping around?

“Maya, please just listen.” She turned to see Cullen behind her. He was rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably, but the evidence was clear to see. And now she was trapped between the two of them. 

“This had been be the best story ever, Cullen Rutherford.” Lightning cracked in her hand as she eyed the Commander. Her power was popping across her skin from the anger she felt. 

“Well, we went to the tavern last night,” Cullen started the story, but his eyes shifted to the floor and he found he couldn’t say what happened next. 

“I don’t need details of your sordid affairs, just tell me who  _ she  _ is,” Maya hissed. 

“It was me, lass.” Ry’s voice was so quiet that she barely heard him. She couldn’t have heard him correctly.  _ He  _ had done that? But then that would mean…

_ Andraste preserve me. NO! _

Maya felt a wave of nausea hit her at Rylen's admission. Hell she hadn’t even been gone that long, and the two of them were going at it like nugs in heat. She knew Rylen liked men, but she would have never expected this from Cullen.  

_Well what you got for this one Mr. Voice number three?_

_

Honestly, this was a bit unexpected. I'm not sure what to say besides, damn.

_

*****

“Why? I need to know why you two would do this to me.” She tried to reign her magic back in before she blew the whole tower. Her voice had gone deadly soft as she tried to crawl into a place inside her that didn’t hurt. But sadly it all ached from the betrayal. 

“It was a mistake, Maya. A regrettable action that will  _ never  _ happen again.” Cullen reached for her but she shrugged off his comfort. He didn’t need to touch her, not after what he had done. She was trying not to get angry again, but the longer she stood there, the more her tension boiled under the surface until it spilled over.  

"You are SO full of it, Cullen Rutherford!" Maya hissed and shoved the man in the chest. "Sleep with me so you can just what? Jump Rylen at the earliest convenience?!"

Cullen stumbled backwards, avoiding Maya's fiery glares.   


"I'm- I'm sorry, Maya. I was drunk. Rylen took lyrium and I, I just-" he covered the hickey with his hand, seeing how Maya glared at it. "I am NOT into men. This is really a huge misunders-"   


"Right," Rylen's voice was calm. Too calm for anyone's liking. Cullen knew it all too well - Rylen was about to explode. "Not into men, are ya? Open the doors of that closet ya are hiding in and smell the fucking daisies! No amount of drink can make ya kiss and _ grope _ a man if ya are not into that!"

"Don't try to pin this on him,  Rylen. YOU got him drunk so YOU could prey on him!" Maya was screaming and pointing her finger in the Champion's face. His lecherous past was coming back to haunt him. He should have never told her about his days before joining the Inquisition.   


"Kinda like how ya took advantage of me in Griffon Wing keep?" Rylen growled as he stepped closer to her.  He shouldn't have said it, but he was too angry now to care. How dare Cullen reject him so openly, and Maya place all the blame on him? "Our drunk Commander may not remember, but he is the one who attacked me."   


“I did not! You-you coerced me!" Cullen stammered his cheeks going red.   


"ENOUGH! I can forgive Cullen. I'm sure in some way I deserve this for my past transgressions. But you Rylan, I trusted you. I have NEVER betrayed you, and then you do this. Fuck you and the white horse you rode in on!" My ripped his Templar pendant from around her neck and threw it in his face. "I knew better than to try to tame a hoe like you."   


"Well then what does that say about ya, Maya?" he sneered. 

_ THWACK!  _ Her hand landed against Rylen's cheek leaving a red welt. She made to swing again, but Cullen pinned her arms to her side.    


"LET ME GO! I will fucking KILL him!" She was kicking and screaming to be free. Rylen simply stood there rubbing his cheek, looking dumbfounded. He had never expected her to strike him. 

Cullen held Maya tight, making her struggles weaker with every passing moment.    


"Rylen-" he started and the Champion straightened his back, Templar pendant squeezed tightly in his hand.   


"Do nae ever talk to me again, _ Rutherford _ . Is this is how ya repay my help? By blaming me for your issues?" The anger and venom in his voice was almost palpable. "Then perhaps we have no need for such a bond."    


Maya winced as she felt Cullen's fingers tighten around her arms, nails digging into her skin.   


"Ry, I didn't -"   


"Oh there are so many things ya DIDN'T, Cullen. You’re a saint, are ya?" Cullen recoiled from the rage spilling from Rylen. Maya could hardly recognize the man standing before them. 

"Ya didn't stick a tongue in my mouth in a tavern. Ya didn't grope and profoundly fondle me at the stairs to your office either. No, that was not our Chantry Boy, Andraste preserve his lying arse!"   


Cullen was still holding her and Maya felt him jitter in agitation. When she lifted her head she saw him sneer in fury.   


"I was DRUNK. I was NOT myself! You KNEW I couldn’t hold my liquor, but you dragged me there anyway!" 

"Then look me in the face, right now, and tell me ya didn't want it as well. Lie to me, Rutherford. Know this though, ya cannae lie to yourself." Maya wasn't sure what to think anymore, who to trust.    


"I love Maya, and I intend to work hard at regaining her tru-"   


"Fucking answer me! Don’t spin me the same bulshite ya do e’ry one else!" Rylen growled out. Cullen felt a different kind of embarrassment creep up his cheeks. He could not deny that his thoughts kept coming back to last night-how right it felt. It would have only been better if Maya were there. But it wasn't right, shouldn't have been right. He wasn't-   


"Cullen, please let me go now." Maya's arms were purple from where he had gripped them so tightly. He winced and released her. His shield that had stood between him and Ry scurried out of the way. Now he had to face the man before him.   


"Right. Ya cannae deny it. At least I can be honest about how I feel." Rylen's stormy eyes flicked one last time to them before he left. He was done with this conversation. Being honest had gotten him nothing but heartache. 

*****

“That went  _ so  _ well _ ,”  _ said Maya as she paced the floor. Their conversation was replaying in her head. From what she understood, Rylen wanted Cullen. Yet when they had went out for drinks, Cullen had initiated everything. So that meant Cullen wanted Rylen. Maker have mercy, this was giving her a headache. 

How was she supposed to take all this? Was she ok with the thought of her lovers wanting to be together? What did that mean for her?

“Rylen will recover, he always does.” Cullen looked exhausted as he sank into a nearby chair. Her head snapped up as she stopped her pacing. 

“You shouldn’t have been so harsh on him.” 

“And you weren’t? You slapped him!” Cullen didn’t need this now, not from her. 

“I- I was wrong,” she sighed. “I think we all need time to cool off and sort this out.  _ You _ need to have a little heart to heart with yourself, Cullen Rutherford. Rylen was correct about one thing, it’s quite obvious that I’m not the only one you’re interested in.” 

She left him with those words, and he hung his head in his hands as his thoughts raced. Were they right? Cullen knew he wanted to be with Maya, but did he also desire Rylen? Why did his life always have to be so complicated?    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every time I almost get these three together, it gets fucked up. Promise it will get better though. Soon, oh so soon. *looks at next chapter* Muahahahaha!!!
> 
> Much love,
> 
> SS


	16. Menage a Trois

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW, just a little, not a lot

"Maya, I know I shouldn't pry, but how exactly does that work? With the Commander and the Champion I mean." The Seeker had a pink tint to her cheeks and the Inquisitor held in her laugh. Cassandra, hard ass Cassandra, wanted to ask about her relationship?    


The world must have been ending.

"Um, why do you ask?" Maya couldn't help but play dumb. It was too awesome to see Cass shift uncomfortably like that. 

"Well I just- Maker have mercy. I have never known anyone in a..."   


"You can say it, Cass, a _ menage a trois _ ." Now she had to laugh aloud as her friend hid her face in her hands. "I mean, are you wanting technical details or what? I'm sure Rylen would mind showing you, though Cullen..."   


"No. NO!" The Seeker jumped to her feet as she waved her arms. "Just forget I asked. I don't need details of the Commander and his...private affairs." 

"I would have thought Varric’s romance novels would have some of that in there,” she giggled. “Is that why you are interested? Been reading too much steamy stuff?" Maya knew she shouldn't do it, but she couldn't help herself.    


"I...I should have never told you about that!" The Seeker was scowling, but the Inquisitor had one more card to play.   


"You need a hobby, Cass. Since Dorian isn't taking the Qunari up on his offer, maybe you should 'ride the Bull'." Maya winked at the other woman and the Seeker stomped off before things could be carried any further. Maker’s breath, she was an evil one at times. 

"What did ya do to the Seeker, love?" Rylen's arms wound around her as his chest pressed to her back. "She saw Cullen and me in the training yard, and blushed before she took off running."   


"What did you tell her?" Cullen growled out the words as he appeared at her side.   


"Hey, she's the one who asked for details." Maya tried not to look guilty. She thought she was alone on her balcony. How had Rylen snuck past her so easily? Not to mention Cullen. 

"Maker's breath, you didn't-" Cullen looked appalled, but his worry was unneeded.   


"Of course not. Just taught her she shouldn't ask such questions." 

"So ya have been a naughty lass." Rylen's hand fisted in her hair, bending her head back so his lips could lightly brush against hers.    


"Y-yes, ser." Maya watched as Rylen's eyes danced with desire. He looked up at Cullen before returning his gaze back to her. It was odd that he was still playing along with Cullen there, but she found that she didn’t want it any other way. "What should my punishment be, ser?"   


Cullen’s hands had been moving along her skin, but paused as she spoke. He wasn't yet used to this play from them, but he would quickly learn to enjoy it.   


"Hm...the ropes are in order. Ya can watch while our Commander and I play." She shivered at her Champion's words. Cullen hummed with approval before moving to the nightstand and retrieving the bindings they would need. 

The cords bit into her skin as they tied her arms behind her back. She didn’t struggle as they secured her safely to the bed in her room before turning to each other. Maya felt heat pool between her legs: there was nothing that turned her on more than watching them.   


Rylen let Cullen lead, the Commander's hands slightly shaking as he unbuckled the other man's armor. Ry watched his every movement, hunger burning in his gaze. Maya cursed her inability to touch herself.   


The Champion's breastplate fell to the floor and his shirt disappeared over his head. Cullen traced the swirling tattoos of his chest, producing a low moan from Rylen. The need in the other man's eyes was easing the Commander, and making him grow more bold.   


Hands that had been unsure were now desperate as Cullen pulled his lover closer. His fingers dug into Rylen’s scalp as his mouth captured him in a burning kiss. Ry submitted completely, and Maya fought against the bindings even more as she watched. 

“Please!” she desperately cried out. “Untie me.”      


Suddenly, they both turned. One pair of gold and one pair of grey eyes stared at her as if they could see into her soul.   


"So ya do want this, lass?"   


"Maya, you won’t deny us anymore?" 

Both of them had hopeful looks on their faces, and Maya felt confused. The edges of the world became fuzzy, and she felt herself slipping.

*****

She woke with a start in her own bed, drenched in sweat and skin on fire. She fought with the sheets as she tried to free herself.    


A dream, it was only a dream. She had condemned them both for cheating on her while she was gone, but was the alternative really such a bad idea? There was only one person in Skyhold who had the answers she needed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha yall thought it was time, didn't you? Well I am evil and so is Garbage for suggesting this! 
> 
> Much love,
> 
> SS


	17. Trust Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen steps into his office to find Maya and Rylen waiting for him.

Cullen opened the door to his office slowly, his body weary after a long day training the troops. The only thing that was worse than exhaustion had to be the loneliness. The fight had been just a few short days ago, but to Cullen it could have been a lifetime.

He closed the door behind him, but turned around quickly as he heard movement from the other side of the room. He froze at the sight before him, eyes growing wide and pulse racing as adrenaline kicked in.

Rylen leaned against his desk with Maya caged in his arms, her back flush against the Champion’s chest. They both wore identical grins as they stared at him like he was the finest pint of ale.    

“Cullen, so glad you could make it.” Her arm was wrapped around Rylen’s neck, toying with his short hair, but her eyes never left Cullen’s face. She wanted him to watch, needed him to see what he had been without. Her tongue ran across her bottom lip, teasing him, and his entire focus narrowed to that motion.

“We were so lonely without ya.” Cullen noticed Rylen’s thumb grazing along her jaw line. Maker have mercy, this could not be happening. The sudden hardness in his smalls was just for Maya, not for Rylen as well.

“What-what are you two-” he stammered. Their eyes were pleading, begging him to join in their play. Fire was building in the pit of his stomach, but still he resisted.

“Who would you like first? Or maybe have us both at the same time?” Maya’s smile was wicked as she beckoned to him. His feet moved as she silently called him closer. His skin felt too tight, need consuming him.

“Cullen, our lass wants ya. She’s talked of nothing else,” teased Rylen as he trailed kisses along her bare neck. Maya arched into him, her mouth parted in silent pleasure. His hands snaked down her stomach to toy with the hem of her breeches, and Cullen desperately wished Ry would strip her for them. He could have her first, watch her fall apart beneath him.

“Our Champion needs you. I alone am not enough.” Maya whispered before turning her head to capture Rylen’s lips with her own. He watched as they devoured each other, and Cullen imagined Ry wouldn’t taste like ale this time.

No- NO! He was not remembering those caresses outside the tavern, the way Rylen worshiped him with his mouth, the way he moaned into their kisses. Cullen was NOT into men!  

And yet, he wanted to know how far down those tattoos went.

He finally reached them as their kiss ended, eyes bright as they turned back to him. “We’re missing something, Cullen,” whined Maya.

“And we think ya may know what we need,” winked Rylen.

“But- but I don’t…” He stuttered as the lovers looked at him with knowing smiles. A bead of sweat rolled across his brow as Maya stepped away from them.

“He’s all yours, Ry.”

Cullen felt his mouth go dry as Rylen straightened himself and stalked forward. A hungry fire was in his face, and Cullen couldn’t escape that stormy gaze. Strong arms wrapped around him as Rylen’s leaned forward. He hesitated for a moment, but when Cullen made no move to pull away, he brushed his lips lightly against the Commander’s own.

Ry kept the kiss chaste, a brief caress that had Cullen reaching for more. Ry only chuckled in response as he reached up to brush one calloused finger against his cheek. “Are you finally done lying, Chantry Boy?”  

He blushed deeply at the much hated nickname, and from the awkward shame he now felt. “Ry, I don’t understand- I mean I’m not-”

“It’s alright. You don’t have to understand. Just trust me.” Cullen nodded and Rylen kissed him again, deeper this time. It felt so incredible, so right. He had been a fool for denying this. Now that he had finally admitted his attraction to Rylen, Cullen could not stop his control from slipping.

His hand fisted in Ry’s hair as the need to dominate overtook him. He had waited too long for this.

“ _Mine,”_ he growled as he pressed Rylen back against his desk, pinning the man under him.

“Cullen, please” Rylen moaned and writhed under his torment as the Commander nipped his bottom lip. Golden eyes were blazing with desire, rough hands biting into his lover’s skin. He wanted him naked beneath him, moaning his name just like that.  

“Andraste preserve me, I never thought it could be like this.” He was breathless as his mouth grazed against Rylen’s jaw. His hands were busy unbuckling armor. He craved skin to skin.  

“I’m glad ya finally came around, Cullen,” Rylen chuckled. A strange feeling started prickling across Cullen’s skin as his lover spoke.  Something was odd. The grey of Rylen’s eyes was different, and there was a shadow pressing in on him.

Cullen barely had time to react before the world went completely dark.   

*****

Cullen bolted up in bed, sweat pouring off his brow. He groaned as he realized it was all a dream. Reality hit him like a blow to his stomach that left him feeling nauseated.

He fell back into the sheets, arms covering his head as he tried to slow his pounding heart. At least one good thing came out of the raging hard on he now had. He knew what he wanted, and he was going to do everything he could to prove he was worthy.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise this is the last dream chapter. I blame Garbage for this one. We are not doing Rylen's dream because it would ruin the fun of the eventual smut that will be in chapter 21 (hint hint)  
> Anyways to wine! And men! And no sleep!
> 
> Much love,
> 
> SS


	18. Best Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's only one man in Skyhold that Maya trusts enough to speak with about her, issues. Hopefully the Fabulous Stache can help her get through

“Dorian, we need to talk.” Maya stepped into the mage’s study and closed the door. She was still jittery after her earlier dream, but a few minutes alone had calmed the worst of the fire.  

“To what do I owe the honor, Inquisitor?” he asked with a curious tone. He was sitting in his favorite chair reading, but quickly closed the book as he raised an eyebrow at her. She was supposed to be snogging those men silly so he could win his bet with Varric. The two weeks was almost up. “Shouldn’t you be off with Gorgeous 1 and Gorgeous 2?” 

No one else knew what had happened between her and the men, not even her closest friends. Sure Maya and Cullen weren’t speaking, and Rylen was now sleeping in the loft above the stables, but none of them had uttered a word as to why.

She sighed and threw herself into another of his overly expensive chairs. Maya had to twist Josie’s arm to procure these for Dorian after she lost that highstakes game of Wicked Grace. ‘Never bet against a Vint’ Bull had chuckled when the mage took everything from her. 

_ And yet you still play him every week. _

_ Hey, a girl needs a chance to win her dignity back.  _

_ And how much are you in debt now? _

_ Shut up! #3 always ruining my fun! _

“Well it’s like this-” she said, shaking her head to clear her thoughts before launching into her explanation. He asked a few questions here and there, and his eyes grew wide at a few parts, but mostly he just listened until her tale was complete. 

He rubbed his chin for several long moments as he mulled over her words. She held her breath as she waited for his response, but luckily his reply came swiftly. “I’m not sure what you are so upset about. Didn’t you and Rylen have a fun time with Scout Harding a while back? I thought that was part of your relationship.”

“T- That was a one time thing and Harding knew that-” she stammered. Dorian eyed her with a knowing look and she sighed. Why did she have to tell him all her secrets? 

“Ok twice-” He waved his hand in the air to make her continue. 

_ Damn. I couldn’t remember if I told him the full story, but I guess I did. Really need to learn to keep my mouth shut.  _

“Ok there was a third time with just Harding and me, but Rylen knew about it. However, that’s not the point,” she said as she ran her hand through her hair. This wasn’t going the way she had expected it to. Maybe she should have talked to Bull instead.

_ He probably has more insight into my situation than Dorian does. _

_ And he would also be more poignant in telling you to get the fuck over what happened. _

_ Ok, good point #3. Maybe you aren’t useless after all.  _

“Then what is the point?” asked Dorian as he drew her back into the conversation. 

“I have been straight since this agreement with Rylen and Cullen. No more outside relationships. This was supposed to mean something.” She buried her face in her hands and rubbed her eyes with frustration. The one time she tried to do things right, it all went so terribly wrong. 

“And somehow it is ok for you to have two lovers, but not for them?” Dorian was trying to lead her somewhere, but she was being too stubborn to follow. Andraste preserve him, she needed to get the point he was trying to make. 

“I wouldn’t have minded, if they would have told me first. If they would have been honest-” She could understand why Cullen didn’t tell her, she doubted he had even known himself. Rylen hiding it though cut her deeply. She had never hidden anything from him, and she thought he had been the same way with her in return. 

“Ah, I think I understand now,” said Dorian with a twirl of his fabulous mustache. “It’s only cheating if you don’t know about it ahead of time.”

“Exactly!” she exclaimed as he finally understood her side of things. It was good to have at least one friend who was in her corner besides Sera. The elf was always in her corner, but somehow always got her in loads of trouble.  

“Maybe they didn’t know this would happen? Moments of passion can blossom quite suddenly between two men (I should know), and you left them both standing here while you ran off to parade around the countryside (I’m sure it was a lovely parade, but not nearly as good as the one back here).” Now that she was done having her pity moment, Dorian could hopefully make her see the error of her ways. Sure, she had something to be angry about, but her focus was on the wrong thing. None of that petty garbage should have mattered. She should be happy. She had what every girl wanted.  

“I- well I obviously never thought about that.” Dammit things were getting complicated again. Every time she tried to detach herself, the feels drug her back down. “I guess it wasn’t really cheating- I mean they did keep it within the relationship. And we never really agreed to be exclusive.” Great, just fucking great! Yet again she proved how much of a bitch she could be. She really had no right to be angry, and now she had potentially lost them both.

_ I have really got to grow the fuck up and quit screwing my chances. Even a cat only has nine lives, and I’m probably on number twenty.  _

_ Make that twenty-one. Possibly twenty-two.  _

_ Thank you #2 for punching me in the face with reality.  _

“I see our fearless leader finally had her epiphany,” he quipped with an amused smile on his face. 

The darkness that had clouded her for several days finally lifted. She could now see the truth for what it really was. Now, she just needed action. 

_ Again, I don’t deserve two such amazing men.  _

_ Then go earn them back.  _

_ But this is going to be hard, #2!  _

_ Yes it is, but we are here with you. And don’t whine so much. Maker have mercy, it get’s old. _

_ Thanks as always #3. Remind me to mentally flip you the bird often. _

_ You’re welcome *bows* _

“Dorian, you are amazing!” she squealed as she jumped to her feet before wrapping him in a hug. He stiffened at the abrupt contact, but relaxed after a moment and gave her an awkward pat on the back. 

“Now get out of my room and go find your men.” He released her and she headed for the exit. There was no time like the present.. “And I want details when you are done!” he called after her. She paused at the door to flash him a grin before setting off on her mission to make things right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Way to go Dorian you are so amazing!   
> And our little girl might actually be growing up! So proud of Maya right now. Gah character development is always awesome 
> 
> Much love,
> 
> SS


	19. I Gots The Feels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen and Maya reunite

“Commander, I must speak with you.” Maya knocked on his door lightly as she called to him. There was movement inside his office, and she prayed to the Maker that he would be willing to listen to her apologies. She couldn’t do this without him. She would always need Cullen.

“In- Inquisitor.” Cullen stuttered as he opened the door, shocked to find Maya standing before him. They had not spoken since the fight, and he had never expected her to come to him first.

“Cullen, I-” Maya was unable to find the right words. She fidgeted nervously and reached for the familiar Templar pendant around her neck, only to remember that it was gone. So many mistakes she had to make right. It was time to stop hiding from her feelings and give in to them.

“I- I missed you so much.” A soft sob escaped her as she bowed her head. Short red hair fell into her face as she avoided his gaze. She didn’t deserve his forgiveness, but she craved it more than anything. “I’m sorry, Cullen. I was wrong about everything. I don’t deserve you, but I want another chance to prove myself. Please-” she pleaded with him as her eyes burned with unshed tears.

Cullen watched her, frozen in place as she revealed that soft side that she normally kept hidden. She was exposed, and Maker’s breath, she was broken. His heart broke with her, but he had to remain strong. She needed his support.  

Sandalwood and leather surrounded her as he pulled her into his strong embrace. Her body molded to his, and he placed a soft kiss to the top of her head as he spoke. “It’s alright, Maya. We-  all made mistakes this time.”

Tears streaked down her face as his words made her only cry harder. She buried her face in his shoulder, and his hands gently stroked her back as she let out her pain.

“Everything is...so wrong now.” Maya tried to speak but her voice was choked. She forced the words out, needing him to hear what she had to say. “You and Rylen...mean everything to me. I don’t want to live...without you.”

His hold around her tightened at her admission, her honeyed scent calming his frayed nerves. He had been afraid of losing her, afraid of what she would say to him when he saw her standing there. Now though, his fears were put to rest.

“I- I love you, Maya,” he stammered as emotions threatened to overtake him. “Nothing else matters to me.”

“And I love you, more than life itself,” she sniffled, smiling despite her tears. Her heart hammered with joy from his words, the world feeling a little more right as she nuzzled against his neck. Now only one thing was missing.

“Cullen, I don’t want to spoil the mood, but-” She leaned back, searching his face as she waited for his reaction to her next words. She no longer cared about what had happened between him and Rylen, but she knew Ry would care. “What about Rylen? What I mean to say is-” she stuttered, but Cullen was there to ease her awkwardness.

“Hopefully _our_ Champion can forgive us both,” he said with a slightly sad smile. Whatever reservations he had before were now gone. He wanted them, needed them to be happy. “I want to wake up every morning to both of you.”

She giggled as a blush crept across his cheeks. He was always so cute when he blushed. This was all new to them, but she was glad he had finally stopped lying to himself. Rylen and Cullen were hers, but she didn’t want to stand in the way of their happiness with each other.      

“That is what I want too, Cullen,” she reassured as her hand came to rest on his cheek. He needed to hear that she was comfortable and confident with all this.

His golden eyes soften as he pressed his forehead to hers. Thank the Maker, she understood. He wasn’t sure he could have approached Rylen if she was unsure about this.

“Thank you.” The words were spoken against her lips before he tenderly kissed her. Passion ignited under his skin at the touch: a dull roar that sparked into a raging inferno as her arms wrapped around him, fingers lazily toying with his hair. He wanted to pull her into his office, sate the need that had been in him since waking from his dream, but he couldn’t. They needed their third, had to find Rylen and have him share in their contentment. The man was owed several apologies for their behavior, and it would be wrong to ignore him further.

Maya whined softly when Cullen pulled away. Her lips were swollen from the kiss, eyes glazed over with desire. Seeing her like this almost broke his careful control, but he had years of perfecting it.

“We have to go, my love.” His words snapped her back into focus, and she nodded as her arms fell to her side.

“You’re right, as always.” He chuckled as he gave her one last kiss to her cheek before taking her hand and leading her away to find Rylen.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I now need to go cry a little.  
> Garbage, I'm sorry but I had to make this a happy feels one because of what we are currently doing to our trio in Whatsapp. Dammit they deserve some happiness after that!  
> And don't worry everyone, soon enough you will see what I'm talking about 
> 
> Much love,
> 
> SS


	20. Just Trust Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for Rylen and then.... _shivers in anticipation_

"Do _you_ have a better plan?" Cullen asked a bit irritated, arms crossed. Maya shot down every plan they had invented together for reasons beyond his comprehension. Suddenly, the hotheaded woman was overly careful and cautious. 

"No." She answered and shook her head. Her hazel eyes were filled with unease as she paced the room. 

"Fine then. I will order him to come to deal with the reports. Which is not a lie." Cullen rubbed the back of his neck as he spoke. Hopefully this would work.

It wasn't that Maya didn't want to see Rylen, Maker knew she wanted that more than anything. She just needed it to be perfect. Ry had to know how truly sorry she was, and just how much she had missed him.

However, the longer she stalled, the more Cullen's patience waned. "Alright, Cullen. Send the runner after him."

He softened as he saw the nervousness in her. He hadn't meant to let his anger upset her. In truth, he was just as anxious about seeing Rylen as she was. _He_ had been the one to lie to her and Rylen about his feelings. A lie that might have cost him his one chance at happiness. 

"Our Champion will forgive us, Cullen," Maya reassured as she wrapped her arms around him and laid her head against his shoulder. She had sensed his unrest, and they both needed each other's touch to calm their nerves. She only prayed her words would hold true.

*****

Rylen had been woken from his drunken stupor by that insufferable Jim. He had listen to the man’s words and barely stopped himself from telling the soldier to inform Cullen to fuck off. He wasn’t in the mood for work. He was getting sober and needed another drink.

“B- but ser,” the man stuttered. “The Lady Inquisitor was there! And she told me she would zap me if I didn’t return with you!”

“Well then that’s yer…” his words stopped in his throat as he saw a shadow step into the loft he had been sleeping in. Maya kneeled down beside him, dismissing Jim with a wave of her hand.

“I got worried when it was taking so long,” she said as she wrung her hands. It was quite obvious she was searching for the right words to say.

“I don’t want to see either of ya. Ya made it quite clear how ya felt.” He had almost thrown the Templar pendant he had given her off the ramparts, but at the last moment he stuffed it back in his pocket. It was a reminder to never trust anyone again. Both of them had betrayed him.

“Ry Ry please,” her voice broke as she reached for him, but he knocked her hand away and avoided her gaze.

“Don’t give me that shite, Maya. Ya are not going to pout yer way out of this one.” He growled the words low and her face turned red with anger and grief. If she couldn’t get to him one way, then she would try another, but she was not giving up on him. Even though this was hard, she had to have him back.

“Fine! I came here to apologize-” he opened his mouth to cut her off and tell her to stuff her apology, but she continued louder- making him listen to what she had to say. “I love YOU! I was wrong! Ever since the moment I saw you, I have wanted you. I cannot do this without you, and though I also love Cullen, the thought of the two of you together terrified me. What if you decided you like him better? I didn’t want to lose you to him because I know how amazing he is and how much of a failure I am.” She barely restrained her tears as she rambled. She wasn't worthy of him, of either of them, and she knew that.

His stormy eyes finally met hers, his expression softer. This time when she reached for him, he didn’t fight it. Her hand rested on his cheek, and he sighed from the contact. Maker, he had missed the feel of her skin against his.

“If you want to be with Cullen, then I want you to be happy. And if you happen to still want to be with me, then I would be honored to be at your side.”

“Do ya really mean it?” His breath caressed her palm as he turned to place a gentle kiss there. He had wanted to stay angry, not forgive her so easily for what she had done, but he couldn’t. Whether right or wrong, he loved her.  

“Yes-” she choked out as the tears finally fell. He drew her into his arms, the warmth of her small body spreading through him. This was what he needed- this was right.

“I forgive ya, lass,” he whispered against her hair as he cradled her close.

She continued to sob for several moments, letting all the pain of the last few days out. He rubbed her back reassuringly, trying to offer her what comfort he could. He held her in his arms, the silence only broken by her crying until she was finally finished. He was thankful when her shoulders stopped shaking and she quieted. He hated seeing her cry.

The spell was broken as she found her voice again. She leaned up to peer at him, red hair falling into her eyes and making her look especially fierce as she spoke. “I cannot promise you that I will never get angry again, but I can tell you this. I will _never_ want to live without you.”

Rylen felt his heart hammer at her words and the weight of them. All the pent up emotions from the last few days found their way into the press of his lips against hers. He was drowning in her, her honeyed scent filling the air around him, her warm skin against his. He never wanted to leave this place of peace he had found with her, except there was one more issue he had to deal with.

Maya whimpered as he broke the kiss and he pressed his forehead to hers. She felt like she was on fire, body burning with need for her Champion, but it would have to wait. Cullen was still in his office, and she had to remind herself that it wouldn’t be right to thoroughly shag Rylen here while he waited.

“How does Cullen feel about all this, lass?” He was still angry with his friend for what had happened, but he also missed the man terribly. Hopefully, the Commander had finally pulled his head out of his arse and seen reason.

“I- I think it’s best if you speak with him yourself.” Maya suddenly became nervous again, pulling away as she chewed her bottom lip. Rylen really wasn’t sure how to take her reaction.

“Well then let’s go see what he has to say.”  

*****

Cullen nearly jumped out of his skin as the door opened to reveal Rylen with Maya not far behind him. He was glad she was able to convince the Champion to come to his office, but he still felt uneasy about the task at hand. How was he going to make up for what he had done?

Cullen walked around his desk and came closer to the pair. His posture changed, slumped shoulders and a guilty look on his face.

"Ry." 

Rylen looked at him, hurt and anger in his eyes. 

"Cullen." The man answered curtly and crossed his arms. 

"I need to, ah, we need to talk..." 

"Talk then." 

Cullen shifted uncomfortably and his hand reached for his neck only to drop listlessly at his side. 

"I am sorry for what I said... it was - " he paused and his gaze darted to Maya, who showed him a thumbs up in support. "Wrong. I made you responsible for my own issues. You did not, ah- use me." 

"What made ya change your mind?" Rylen's face softened and he raised an eyebrow. Maya chose that moment to step away, a motion that mirrored a familiar scene from earlier this morning.

Cullen started blushing, remembering _what_ exactly changed his mind made his breeches feel tight in a matter of seconds. He blessed the Maker for the dim candlelight of the room. 

"Ah, a dr - dream," he mumbled so quietly that Rylen had to bow forward to hear him properly. "And then I woke up and it _still_ felt right." He worried his bottom lip - something Cullen had never done before - showing how nervous he was.

“A dream?” Rylen asked with confusion. Maker’s breath, this was not going well.

“About us- you and Maya...and me.” His gaze fell as he searched for the right words.

“I think what our Commander is trying to say-” Maya stepped in, saving him from certain embarrassment. “Is that he is sorry and he wants to be with us. _Both_ of us. Isn’t that right, Cullen?”

He only nodded at her gentle words, his skin prickling slightly as Rylen looked him over with an inquisitive gaze. He felt naked and exposed beneath those piercing grey eyes.

“I forgive ya,” said Rylen, his voice slightly wary as he watched for Cullen’s reaction.

“Thank the Maker,” he breathed out, the tension from his shoulders easing slightly. He had never been so grateful for another’s forgiveness.

“I think I should go,” said Maya suddenly as her hand rested on Rylen’s shoulder. Both men’s gaze snapped to her, uncertainty on their faces.

“W-what are ya talking about, lass?”

“You should be here with us.” Cullen finally had them both, was ready to accept what was happening between them, and she wanted to leave?

“I think you two have some... _things_ to talk about alone,” she said with a wink. “I will be waiting for _both_ of you in my room tonight, and please don’t make me wait too long.”

She kissed Rylen’s cheek first before walking over to Cullen with a wicked grin. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders, and she stood up on her toes to sensually whisper in his ear, “He _loves_ it when you bite his neck. Just trust me, he will come undone if you do that.”

She giggled at his shocked expression as she danced out of the room. Her words had the desired effect on both of them. Cullen felt a familiar tension in the pit of his stomach as Rylen eyed him with a predatory gleam. The Champion moved closer to him, steps measured as he invaded his space.

Cullen didn’t fight as Rylen pulled him close. Instead, a shiver of pleasure ran down his spine as demanding lips met his. Whatever awaited him, he knew he was going to enjoy every moment.     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again Garbage seriously helped me out with this chapter. Frog, Garbage is responsible for most of the stutter pup towards the end.   
> It was so hard to stop there at the end. I was ready for our two boys to get it on, but that's not until chapter 21.  
> And I think I'm gonna take a vacation for a week muhahahaha  
> Jk Jk
> 
> Much love,
> 
> SS


	21. NSFW 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fully explicit first time between Cullen and Ry, awkward glances and all.   
> Garbage don't read this

“Ry please, I can't-” Cullen pleaded as his cheeks heated with embarrassment. He didn't know how to ask for what he wanted, how to beg for the burning ache of his skin to be sated. It was difficult enough to tell Maya his darker desires, but Maker, Rylen made him crave things he had never thought to ask for. 

“Just tell me what ya want _. _ I promise I can make it all better.” The deep timbre of Ry’s voice coupled with the rumble in his chest made Cullen's mouth go dry. The way that man was looking at him was positively sinful. Cullen already felt naked even though he still wore his shirt and breeches. 

“I- I want you to…” Touch me? Kiss me? Use your mouth to pleasure me in every way before satisfying yourself with me? Yes sweet Maker, those all sounded perfect. 

Ry’s hands slipped under the soft cotton of his shirt, drawing insistent circles along the small of his back. His eyes were dark with desire. Stormy grey, a tempest building with each moment. Cullen had never seen such a savage look of need, and Maker’s breath- 

It was all for him. 

“Maybe I will just guess what my Commander needs.” Ry’s voice ghosted along his neck as Cullen leaned back to allow him more access. The man was doing things to him that he never thought possible. His stomach was in knots, and he was unbelievably hard. He wouldn't last long under this assault. 

“I want ya to come undone for me,  _ Commander.”  _ The use of his title only added to Cullen's wildness. He tugged at Rylen's armor, needing bare skin beneath his hands. 

“Ry, naked-  _ now.”  _ He demanded, but his lover shook his head no. Cullen growled with irritation at the man’s refusal, a snarl on his face.

There was a gleam in Ry’s eyes, like he knew a secret that Cullen did not. It made him both excited and nervous. He wasn't sure what to expect from the other man, but he desperately wanted to find out. “Not yet. I wanna savor every moment of this. I have waited far too long for ya.” 

Cullen's eyes grew wide as Ry kneeled before him. He knew what his lover was about to do, and he found he couldn't say no. He didn't want to. 

Rylen's hands hooked in the band of his breeches, pulling the material down impossibly slow. Cullen watched, frozen as Ry licked his lips in anticipation. The man's look turned feral at the sight of the hardness pressed painfully in the Commander's smalls. 

“So perfect,” he said, voice filled with restrained lust. “I think I'm gonna enjoy this, though I'm sure ya will enjoy it more.” 

Cullen didn't know if it was his lover’s words, or the desire in his eyes that caused the deep moan to escape him. His smalls disappeared, his hardness released as Ry gave an appreciative hum. “It's gonna feel so amazing when ya take me the first time.” 

Cullen was confused for a moment, he thought Ry would... but he lost his train of thought as he disappeared into Rylen's mouth. 

The man was incredible. As good as the women in his life had been, none could compare to the man on the floor before him. He knew every trick, making Cullen moan and pant as he tormented him. Cullen could feel his release building, a few more seconds and... 

“NO!” he cried out in frustration as Ry’s mouth released him. Maker damn him! Cullen had been so close. 

“Not yet,  _ Commander,”  _ came Rylen’s teasing reply as he looked up at him from his kneeling position. Cullen shivered as the image flashed in his mind of both Ry and Maya before him, worshiping him with their wicked mouths. He couldn't wait for that to happen.

Ry stood, his hands going to the buckles of his armor. Cullen reached out, but he whined with confusion when Rylen stepped back with a slight smile. Could the man not understand? He needed to touch him, to tease him the same way he had been teased. 

“Just watch. Don’t make me tie ya up like I do Maya.” 

Maker’s breath, tie him up? Only Ry could make that sound so incredibly sexy. 

Rylen removed his armor, each piece falling to the floor with a loud clatter. The sound didn’t bother Cullen though. His one focus was on Ry’s tattooed skin as he removed what little clothing remained. The man was all muscle and hard and...no wonder Maya had practically attacked him in the Western Approach. Cullen had to fist his hands tightly not to do something similar. 

“Ya like what ya see,  _ Commander?” _ The way that rolled off his tongue made Cullen’s mind stop functioning. Ry motioned for him to come closer, but he was too far gone to obey.

With a chuckle, his lover closed the space between them. His hard mouth found his, demanding that Cullen respond to him. A deep rumble of satisfaction hummed in his chest as Cullen moaned into the kiss.  _ That  _ was more like it. 

When Ry’s hand ran down his taut chest, Cullen growled with impatience. He was growing tired of playing. He wanted- Maker, he  _ needed _ Rylen. The other man wanted to take it slow, but he couldn’t wait that long.

Cullen grabbed his hips roughly, dragging him into his strong embrace. He broke their kiss, mouth trailing down to nip the tender flesh of Ry’s neck. His lover’s mouth parted, a silent cry of pleasure that was stopped when he soothed the hurt with his tongue. 

Andraste preserve him, he wanted to… 

Cullen paused, indecision striking his thoughts as he realized he didn’t know how this was going to work. He had never done this before, and the man who always had a plan of action found himself fumbling in the dark. 

“Cullen, talk to me.” Ry’s voice was soft as he recognized the man’s unease. His arms wrapped around his shoulders, and he teased the golden curls beneath his fingers. His grey eyes showed nothing but comforting support, the earlier lust disappearing with his concern for Cullen. He knew this was hard for the Commander, and he would never press him for something he wasn’t comfortable with.

“I- well…” Cullen stammered as he shifted in the man's arms. His gaze flickered up to Rylen’s before falling again. How in the Maker’s name was he supposed to ask this question? “H- how do we…”

Ry gave him a reassuring smile as his hands came to rest on Cullen’s cheeks. He tenderly kissed him before he spoke, and the Commander was thankful for his understanding. “This works however ya want it to. I thought ya would take me the first time, since this is new to ya and all. But we don’t have to do this. I won’t...I refuse to force ya.” 

Cullen’s eyes grew wide as Rylen actually blushed. His look of pure desire had morphed into one of silent adoration, and the Commander found himself deeply moved by the man’s admission. It only served to inflame his need further, knowing that this was not just sex but something more. 

“Ry,” he called as his lover’s anxious gaze rose, locking with Cullen's burning gold. He was unable to look away as the Commander continued speaking. “I do- want this I mean. More than anything,” he added breathlessly. 

His earlier insecurities had vanished under the weight of their emotions, revealing the confident lion that hid underneath his usual awkwardness. 

He would have what he craved.

Rylen would be  _ his. _

“Are ya sure, Cullen?” Ry asked with hesitation.

“Do I look unsure?” he added with a smirk as he glance down his body. Rylen couldn’t help but grin as he saw that none of Cullen’s passion had been dampened by their discussion.

“Now that’s settled...” Cullen’s arm snaked firmly around Ry’s waist as he whispered in his ear. “I think I will take you over my desk, and I want to hear you cry out my name as I pleasure you.” 

He felt proud when he saw Rylen swallow hard, the fire returning to his eyes instantly. “Yer a dirty one, aren’t ya? Ya cannae hide it. Ya wanna think of me e’ery time ya berate some poor soldier for displeasing ya?” Cullen always loved it when Ry forgot himself and let his accent come out thicker. He had never before noticed how sexy his brogue was. 

“No more talking,” Cullen ordered as he nudged Rylen in the direction of the piece of furniture in question. He could admit to himself that he would be doing exactly as Rylen had suggested, and meetings with his soldiers were going to be quite interesting after this day. 

Ry shot him a grin over his shoulder as he complied with the command. Maker’s breath, when had it looked so incredible to have a man beneath him? 

Rylen’s face was pressed against the surface of the desk, expectant look on his face as he waited for Cullen to stop his slow torment. The Commander traced the designs across his lover’s back with a gentle fingertip, causing the other man to shudder under his touch.

“Commander, you’re such a Maker damn tease,” he sighed out as Cullen’s hand rested firmly on his hip. 

He was gentle, and so unbelievably slow as he slid inside Rylen. Above all, he did not want to hurt his lover. It took several moments for him to relax and adjust to Cullen’s size, and the Commander panted as he fought for control. He would  _ not _ rut Ry like some wild animal, though that’s exactly what he wanted to do.

He started an easy rhythm, timing himself to the sounds of Rylen’s moans. Maker, he hope his lover was already close. He didn’t think he could last long after the slow torment of the last few days. 

Ry whimpered beneath him, making him pause in his movements. Cullen was afraid that he had injured him, but his fears were soothed when the man growled with irritation, “Cullen, if ya stop again I’m gonna-”

His voice faltered as Cullen gave him exactly what he asked for. His pace quickened, desire building in the pit of his stomach. He couldn’t speak, couldn’t think as every muscle in him tensed. 

When Ry finally cried out his name beneath him, he came in a mass of shudders and moans. He collapsed on top of Rylen, his legs giving out from the force of his orgasm. 

They stayed like that for several minutes, catching their breath as their minds returned from their place of bliss. 

“T- that was…” Cullen couldn’t put into words the completeness he felt. He buried his face into the man’s shoulder, and Ry let out a contented chuckle.

“Yes. Yes, it was.”       

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep that just happened. I have never done a smut piece like this before so hope everyone enjoyed. And now...I need another shower
> 
> Much love,
> 
> SS


	22. Intermission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya is sitting around while the boys do the dance with no pants together.  
> Some friends show up and it's just a lot of fun and silliness.  
> Sorry, had to distract from the steamy smut before diving back in for the threeway.

Maya sat on the grass, watching absently as Bull and Cass sparred. Maker, that woman had a mean sword swing. She seriously needed to ask the Seeker to teach her how she hit so hard. Maya was no wimp with a blade, but she was nowhere near that experienced. It would be nice to learn a few new tricks for next time she practiced with Ry.

She jumped a little as she heard footsteps behind her. Dorian appeared out of nowhere, smiling as he took a seat on the ground next to her.

”Copper for you thoughts,” he said as his eyes danced with questions.

Maker her thoughts: she was somewhere between ecstasy at what was happening in Cullen's office, and extreme envy that she wasn't involved.  

“I'm just enjoying the view.” She noted the way Dorian's gaze flickered to Bull before returning back. Had he seriously not done the do yet with that Qunari? And here she thought her and the boys had been slow. 

“Am I safe to assume you worked everything out?” he asked to distract her from the curious glances she was throwing his way. 

“Yes, we are all one big happy ball of fluffy feelings now.” Her tone betrayed her anxiety though, and she reached down to pet Baron Plucky to calm her nerves. The bird really was her favorite of Leliana’s ravens, and the Inquisitor spoiled him rotten. His belly literally almost touched the ground. 

“It's is abuse how much you feed that bird, but back to the topic at hand. If you are so happy, then where are the two sexy gentleman who stare at you constantly with such brooding eyes?”

“I...I'm not really sure,” she said with hesitation, her cheeks flushing pink. Though Dorian was her best friend and already knew their secret, she suddenly found herself uncomfortable talking about it. Normally, she would have blasted her business out there with pride, but it wasn't like that anymore. Cullen and Rylen were so much more than a conquest to her. 

She loved them, so she kept her lips sealed. 

“Ah, say no more dear friend. I'm pretty sure I know where they are, or at least what they are  _ doing _ ,” he chuckled with a knowing grin. Maya raised her eyebrow at him, confusion clear on her face. How in Andraste's flaming knickers could he read her so well? 

Shit, if he had already figured it out, then she might as well talk to him. Maybe she could drag out the old box of uneasy feelings and work through them.

“It’s just….I made a grown up decision for once at it SUCKS!” She had left her two lovers alone together, knowing what would happen between them. More than anything she had wanted to stay and join in the fun, but if Maya would have been there then they would have focused on her and not each other. And that- well quite frankly it would have been amazing, but it wasn't what they needed. 

A girl could still pout about it though, couldn't she? 

She reached up for the familiar comfort of the chain around her neck, only to remember Ry’s Templar pendant was gone. She really needed to get that back from him, soon. 

“Oh my little Inquisitor is growing up,” he said with mock excitement, clapping his hands in fake applause as Maya gave him a scowl. “But you know what will make it all better?” he asked with a twirl of his mustache.

“I’m sure you will tell me, Mr. Fabulous stache.” Two could play at this game. If he wanted to crack jokes, then she could give him some right back.   

“Well I was going to tell you, but now I'm not so sure-” He quipped as he poked her in the shoulder. 

Maya dramatically fell to the ground, feigning as if he had stabbed her with a dagger instead of one of his well manicured fingers. The motion scared poor Baron Plucky, who took flight away from the drama as she screamed, “OW! I'm hurt! I'm dying! He tried to kill ME!” 

“Sh...for Maker's sake woman! Someone might believe you!” Dorian exclaimed as he tried to calm her. That crazy Chantry sister already thought he was a bad influence on the Inquisitor. No need to add fuel to the fire by accusing him of injuring her. 

“I'm sorry,” she giggled as she stopped. Her acting skills were terrible anyways. 

At least one good thing had come out of the exchange though. Bull and Cass had taken notice, stopping their sparring to come investigate what was going on. 

“What in Andraste's holy name-” Cassandra began but Maya sat up, her wide grin easing the Seeker’s worry. 

“We were just playing.” Maker, looking at Cass reminded her of why she had been pouting in the first place. That damn dream just wouldn't leave her. 

“Glad you are alright, boss,” added Bull. She saw how he eyed Dorian briefly with interest, before looking back at her. Gah! How had Dorian not tapped that already? 

“Anyways, you were suggesting, Dorian?” Maya asked as she dusted the dirt from her battle mage outfit. She refused to wear the pajamas that Josephine had ordered for her to wear around Skyhold. No, just- no. 

“Oh, right. Before you lost your Maker loving mind, I was going to suggest a favorite pastime of yours and mine.” That sparkle in his eyes had Maya feeling excited in seconds. Cass looked worried, shifting uncomfortably as she readied herself to stave off whatever madness they could cook up. 

“I didn't know we both liked the game of ‘Screw Rylen in Everyone's Room’. If only I had known I had some competition…” OK, it was a terrible joke, but it did make Cass blush crimson and look like she wanted to throttle Maya. 

“If- if you have been…” the Seeker stammered, and Maya had to clutch her sides from laughing so hard. 

“No Cass, learn to lighten up a little.” Yeah, like that was ever going to happen. 

“That was not my suggestion, though I'm sure I could show the Champion a rather good time.” Dorian piped in, hoping to save the Inquisitor from the danger flashing in that he Seeker’s eyes. Maya seemed oblivious to it though. No wonder she needed Rylen as her Champion. “I was thinking more along the lines of wine.”

“Does that mean...TAVERN?” She jumped to her feet with excitement, already moving in the direction of the Herald's Rest. 

“I was more speaking of the wine in my room…” Dorian called after her, but she ignored him as Bull fell in line behind her. Maker that Qunari was huge, and tall, and so  _ muscular.  _

He fought the urge to fan himself lest Cassandra start looking at him like he'd lost his mind. 

“I should probably go make sure she stays out of trouble.” The Seeker said before making one of her famously disgusted noises. 

“Well, it appears I'm going along as well,” said Dorian as he followed after the others. This promised to be entirely too much fun. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm going out of town this weekend and work is killing me. I'm going to try to get the threeway out before then, and maybe an epilogue to wrap up this story before we start on the next part of the Maya/Rylen/Cullen love train.  
> Anyways hope yall enjoyed this. By the way Froggy, love ya so much.   
> And the Baron Plucky idea came from Marika who writes an amazing story about Cullen and the Warden!
> 
> Much love,
> 
> SS


	23. NSFW 2: AKA The Threeway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read the title

Maya didn't get trashed. Yeah, she had a few drinks, but she held back where normally she would have let loose. She thought Cassandra might applaud her for her restraint. 

It seemed her questionable tendencies had been transferred to another in the group though. Dorian had given up wine several hours ago, and was now swinging a mug of ale wildly as it sloshed out onto the floor. He also kept leaning towards Bull, and she saw him give the Qunari an appreciative eye-fuck more than once. 

“I think your friend has a thing for that big lug, your worship,” chuckled Krem as Dorian placed his hand on Bull’s arm.

“And I believe your boss has a thing for my friend,” replied Maya as Bull grabbed Dorian to lead him upstairs. Well, at least she wasn't the only one getting lucky tonight. 

“Oh shit-” She exclaimed as she jumped up from her seat. Had she seriously almost forgotten that she was supposed to meet the boys in her room? Oh Maker have mercy, and it was already dark outside. She blamed the beer. 

Krem looked at her like she had lost her mind, and she blushed as she collected herself. “Sorry about that. It's just getting late, and I have somewhere I need to be.” 

His knowing grin flashed her way as she turned to leave the tavern. “Just remember to be nice to them, your worship.” 

Damn, did everyone have to always be so in her business? 

*****

Since when did it take her so long to get to her room? She seriously felt like she couldn't move fast enough. There was also some guilt for making them wait, but she hoped they weren't angry. 

She opened the door cautiously, eyes sweeping around the room for any sign of them. A sinking feeling hit her when she saw the empty space.  

“Dammit!” she cursed as she walked further into the room. “I can't believe I lost track of ti-”

“Neither can I,” interrupted Cullen's silky voice as he stepped in from the balcony. Moonlight shone on his golden mane, his lion eyes staring at her. Even though he was sexier than she had ever seen him look before, she still stomped her foot in anger at him. He knew she hated surprises. 

“What the actual fu-” Her words were cut off as heavy-booted footsteps fell behind her. Rylen’s approach was like a hungry wolf stalking a scared halla. Oh, he was good: hiding behind the door like that. It seemed the boys had planned this one well, and now she was trapped between them. 

Maker's breath, trapped between the lion and the wolf. Her face heated from the perfection of it all.

The pull of desire was already starting in the pit of her stomach as they closed in on her. A shiver crawled across her skin as Rylen reached her first, his hands snaking around her waist to press her ass against his already hard erection. His mouth grazed across her neck, his heated breath trailing kisses along her flesh.

“So glad ya could join us, lass,” he rumbled in a low voice. Maya moaned as he nipped her sensitive skin, arching her back in ecstasy as his fingers slid under the waist of her breeches. Warmth flooded her when he found her center, chuckling at her response as he teased her sensitive nub.

Cullen stood back, a wicked grin on his face as he watched Ry torment her. It only added to her passion, knowing that he was enjoying her coming undone. She whimpered under the assault, muscles quivering with the force of keeping herself standing. 

“Cullen, please…” she didn't know what she was begging for as her eyes met his. 

“Please what?” he asked coyly as Rylen sped up the motion of his fingers, taking her higher towards her point of bliss. 

She couldn't think, couldn't breathe. So close, so very-

There was a moment of complete stillness as every muscle in her body tensed. It was like teetering on the edge of a cliff, but she was pushed over that precipice as Rylen growled against her skin, “Cum for me, lass.” 

Her cry echoed against the walls as every nerve in her body hummed with pleasure. It was sinful the way he could do that to her every time. 

She was left shuddering and sobbing in his arms as Cullen stepped forward to roughly grab her hips, pinning her between them. He had enjoyed the show, but now he wanted to play as well.

It was so complete, so incredible to be pressed between the two of them. She never wanted anything else, never wanted to be anywhere else. 

“Do ya think she's ready,  _ Commander?” _ Andraste preserve her, the way he said Cullen's title had fire already burning in her veins again. She could only imagine what had happened between them earlier to make Ry say it with such an easy drawl. 

They were going to have to let her watch next time. Maker, that would be so-

She was pulled away from the land of dirty thoughts as Cullen ran his calloused thumb along her jaw. “I'm not sure,” he said with a teasing smirk. 

“But I  _ am _ ready!” she protested. Her bottom lip poked out in her signature pout, causing both men to chuckle. 

“It's all up to Cullen, lass,” Ry murmured as his lips brushed against the shell of her ear. She bit back a moan, and her eyes fluttered closed against the gentle caress. 

“Please…” she whined out as she clutched the fabric of Cullen's shirt. Thank the Maker, the men hadn't worn their armor tonight. She loved being able to feel strong muscles under her fingers. 

“Strip her for me,” Cullen ordered as his hungry gaze peered down at her. Her shy lover was gone, and she wasn't disappointed by this replacement. Dominant men were always her turn on. 

Ry quickly had her bare, a shiver crawling over her skin as Cullen took an appreciative glance at her curves. She suddenly felt nervous, and attempted to cover her naked skin with her hands, but Cullen wouldn't allow it. 

“ _ Mine,”  _ he growled as he pinned her arms to her sides. His mouth crashed into hers, demanding that she respond to his kiss. He couldn't hold back anymore, didn't want to fight the need burning inside him. 

His woman. His Maya.  _ Mine.  _

Cullen's thoughts were turning primal, control slipping as she nipped his bottom lip with a giggle. Her green eyes danced with desire, and he wanted to sate her every need.

“Bed. NOW!” He ordered with a threatening tone. She looked absolutely naughty as she silently shook her head no, and his hold on her arms tightened as she openly challenged him. She was toying with him, pushing his patience until he snapped. 

He hoped she was ready for when he did. 

“Lass,” Ry called with a warning timbre. He could see the tension in Cullen, knew where this was about to go. As much as he loved seeing their game, he had his own cravings to satisfy. 

It was Rylen that broke first. His rough arms wrapped around Maya, throwing her over his shoulder as she fought his hold. “Put me down! I am not-”

_ Smack!  _ On hard hand landed on her ass, silencing her protest as she moaned against the stinging pain. Maker how she loved when he punished her for being naughty. 

She looked up to see Cullen following them. He licked his lips in anticipation, eyes darkening as his shirt slipped over his head. The garment fell to the floor, followed by the rest of his clothes as he stalked after them. 

That was a sight she would never forget: moonlight on pale skin, golden eyes burning, light dusting of hair that led her eyes down to see how hard he was for her. She swallowed as her gaze narrowed to that spot. She couldn't wait to have them both pleasuring her in every way. 

Rylen threw her on the bed, not caring about being gentle with her. He knew what she wanted, what she needed, what she craved more than anything. She wasn't a soft person, and he knew how to bring her to mind numbing bliss.

Cullen joined her, pinning her beneath him as her legs wrapped around his waist. He could see Rylen undressing beside them, but he couldn't wait that long. With one move he slid inside her, and she moaned as she arched into the bed. 

Maker's breath, she was perfect. So tight and warm and ready. He set a furious pace, reveling in the soft pants she made each time he moved inside her. 

Maya was dying, or at least it felt like she was. She clung to Cullen's shoulders as he took her, passion only rising higher when Ry joined them in bed. 

He wasn't in a hurry. He got just as much enjoyment from watching them as he would have from taking part in their love making. Instead, he reached out to tease her breasts, causing her to try to shy away from his touch. 

“Please Ry don't- I can't...” 

“Yes ya can, lass. And ya will.” 

She could already feel the tension building, her body shaking as it climbed higher. Between Rylen's deft hands and Cullen hitting that special spot inside her, she was moments away from falling over the edge again. 

Cullen felt her tighten around him, her nails digging into his shoulders as she cried out in pleasure. He roared when he followed her into bliss, his mouth capturing hers as he spilled himself inside her. 

Both of them panted as they tried to catch their breath. When Cullen slid out of her, Ry was there as always. Soothing hands easing them down from their high.

Maya leaned up to kiss Cullen softly, a silent thanks for the pleasure he had given her. She then looked a Rylen, a question in her gaze as his stormy grey eyes met hers. He was so patient, so understanding. She felt a little guilty though. She wanted to satisfy him as well. 

“Don't worry about me, lass,” he assured her as his fingers ghosted over the skin of her arm. He traced the scars that peppered her skin, his eyes watching with fascination when he hit a sensitive spot on her stomach and she moaned in ecstasy. 

“Ry Ry,” she whined. “I want you.”

That was all the encouragement he needed. 

He took Cullen's place on the bed, eyes darkening dangerously when she reached up to pull him closer. His hand closed around her throat, a clear show of dominance that she always enjoyed. She just hoped Cullen didn't panic when he watched them. He wasn't used to their kind of sex. 

“Ya will get what ya want when I'm damn well ready,” he growled and her eyes glazed over. In bed, he was the master and she followed his every command. Maker, how she loved it when he was like this. 

Where Cullen had been hurried, Ry was slow and meticulous. He took his sweet time, and when she would get close to the edge, he would pull out and leave her body begging for more. 

Maya knew better than to openly protest though. Maybe one day she would let Cullen see what happened when she disobeyed, but this first time she wouldn't push Ry. Under the gentle, sweet man she loved was a poweful, assertive force. She enjoyed playing with that side of him, but she reminded herself not to scare their other lover. 

He finally tired of their game, needing his release as his pace quickened. His look became feral, and she could feel his muscles tightening under her fingers. When he finally nodded and allowed her to cum, she pulled him down into rapture with her. 

Rylen groaned as he pulled out of her, body satisfied beyond anything he had ever known. He sat beside her on the bed, pulling her into his lap so he could hold her close. His hands ran through her hair absently as he took a moment to just enjoy being with her. 

Cullen watched the intimate lull between his two lovers with a contented gaze. He knew it couldn't always be like this, there would be times he would have to be without them. These small moments were what he needed to hold on to when they were gone. 

“I love you, Maya,” he sighed as she turned her gaze to him. 

“And I love you, Cullen,” she smiled as her hand reached out to grasp his. “And I love you, Rylen,” she added as she turned to the man who was currently holding her. 

“I love ya as well, lass,” he promised with a kiss to her cheek. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well folks 23 chapters later we finally have our scene. I hope everyone enjoyed the ride.   
> There will be an epilogue and then we move on to the next saga in the Maya/Cullen/Rylen story.   
> Also I'm going to be out of town this weekend. Just warning everyone. That's why I worked so hard and missed out on sleep to make this happen 
> 
> Much love, SS


	24. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of this part of our journey

“You're turn, my love,” Cullen chuckled as he called her attention back to their game. Maya was currently situated in Rylen's lap, and her Champion had been  _ distracting  _ her from the board with chess pieces on it. 

“Sorry,” she blushed deeply as she pulled away from Ry’s mouth. He was supposed to be teaching her how to beat Cullen, but obviously he found other things more entertaining. 

“Don't be embarrassed, lass,” Rylen growled as he nipped the sensitive skin of her shoulder. “Ya know he likes to  _ watch _ .” 

It was Cullen's turn to flush red as his eyes locked with Ry’s. In truth, he had been enjoying the show. He hadn't even protested at them being so exposed in the garden. 

“I know he does, Ry Ry,” Maya added with a wicked grin. “But he's right. It is my turn, and we have to beat him this time.” She eyed the pieces as she tried to plan her next move. Cullen had beaten her twice already, but she was getting better. She hadn't even flipped the board over yet in anger. 

“HA! I would like to see you try,” scoffed Cullen as he leaned forward with a serious expression. They were both so competitive, and he had no intentions of letting her win. 

Maya's hand rested on one of her knights, and Ry knew he should stop her before she made another mistake. “No, lass. Look at his bishop. If ya move your piece, he will put ya in check.” 

Cullen glared at him, and she beamed up at her Champion before kissing his cheek. “Thanks. I wasn't paying attention again.” 

Rylen knew this was perfection. As much as he enjoyed sex with them, these were the moments he would cherish most of all. 

“I have it!” exclaimed Maya as she giggled. She always looked so adorable when she got excited. “Check, Commander.” 

Cullen looked at the move she had made, a frown on his face as he debated his response. 

He wasn't able to focus for long though. Their peaceful moment was interrupted as an unlikely pair strolled up to them. 

“Inquisitor, fancy meeting you here,” came Dorian's smooth voice as he and Varric approached them. “I am surprised you three got out of bed today.”

While there had been nothing better than waking up that morning in the comfort and safety of both of their arms wrapped around her, she knew they needed to get some fresh air. People were going to talk, and they needed to get used to it. Plus, she wasn't sure her voice could take much more screaming in ecstasy. 

“Master Pavus, I could say the same for you.” Maya hadn't forgotten seeing him disappear with Bull last night. He had finally owned up to the fact that he wanted the Qunari. 

“That is a matter for another day,” he waved off absently as she tried to change the subject.

“What Sparkler and I really need to know,” finally Varric cut in, and Maya felt unease at the way he was eyeing the three of them. She was dreading reading the next romance novel he produced. Something told her there would be three lovers instead of two. “Did you three hook up before or after midnight?” 

All three of their mouths fell open, and both men suddenly became very defensive. 

“Why is it yer business?” growled Ry as his arms tightened around her. 

“It’s not!” Cullen seethed as his hand rested on the pommel of his sword. 

“The good dwarf only asks because we have a bet to settle,” explained Dorian. Like that made it any better?

“W-wait, you had a bet? About us?” Maya asked with confusion. She fingered the now-returned Templar pendant around her neck, eyes darting between Dorian and Varric. 

“Yes, Copper. We had a bet. Last night was two weeks. And if you worked your magic before midnight, then Dorian gets the gold. If after midnight as I suspect it was-” 

Dorian cut Varric off before he could finish. “I know it was  _ before _ midnight what she left the tavern. Bull’s lieutenant confirmed-”

“You were all drunk! I know for a fact that it was  _ after _ midnight when I saw her walk through the Main Hall towards her room.” 

This was seriously not happening. Maya felt nauseated, but it could have been worse. At least they weren't snickering ‘harlot’ behind her back like many of the others around the keep. She had to give them props for that. 

“I can honestly say I don't recall when it happened. Ry, can you remember?” 

He recognized Maya’s playful tone and chuckled as he answered, “I was a bit busy, lass. Maybe Cullen knows.” 

“Maker's breath, you are all insane,” he groaned with exasperation. His two lovers only laughed harder, and Dorian and Varric were left looking quite vexed. 

“You aren't going to tell us, are you Copper?” The dwarf was hardly upset by these developments. He wasn't going to lose any money if this ended in an empasse. 

“After all I have done for you,” said Dorian with a mock scowl on his face. 

“We all agree, we can't help you settle your bet,” she giggled. The look on their faces was priceless, but nothing compared to the irritation she saw flashing in Cullen's eyes. Her and Ry were going to have to teach him how to lighten up and have fun. 

“Now if you'll excuse us, I have a Commander to beat.” She turned back to their game as the pair bid them farewell and left. Hopefully, all of her other friends would take things as well as those two had.  

“I don't think I can concentrate after that,” Cullen grumbled as he ran an uneasy hand through his hair. This was going to be a trying first few weeks for him. He wasn't used to all this attention from other people, and he didn't like everyone knowing his personal business. 

“Oh no you don't! You are not weaseling out of this one just because you know I'm about to win. Now it's your turn.” Maya wasn't going to let him crawl back into his hole and hide, and she knew the best way to bring him out was to challenge him. He couldn't refuse a challenge. 

He sighed and then grew quite, golden eyes trained on the board. When he made his next move, she knew she had him. 

“Checkmate!” she declared as he looked at her in shock. 

“That's not fair! I was distracted,” he grinned despite his words. 

“Good job, lass! About time ya took him down.” Rylen tilted her face towards his to give her a quick celebratory kiss. 

“Shall we play again?” she asked as she pulled away from Ry. She raised her eyebrow at Cullen, but he only grinned at her as he shook his head no. 

“I think we are done for the day,” Cullen said as he stood and made his way over to them. He cupped Maya's cheek softly, and she leaned into his touch. 

“I finally beat you and you're suddenly done playing,” she giggled as she stared up into Cullen's golden eyes. 

“I have to agree with the  _ Commander _ .” Ry growled out Cullen's title, the other man's gaze darkening and Maya's mouth going dry. She could already tell where this was headed. 

Cullen pulled her to her feet, strong arms wrapping around her as he kissed her tenderly. Rylen joined them, pressing his chest against her back as he trapped her between them. 

“I love you both,” she sighed as her head rested against Cullen's chest. 

“And we love you,” Cullen assured before they drug her away to her room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for Cullen/Rylen/Maya feels!  
> And Dorian and Varric, haha that was so much fun!  
> So anyways on to the next part of our heroes' tale, which is actually the end because well...that's what I wanted to do.   
> I hope you have all enjoyed this, because I know I have.
> 
> Much love,
> 
> SS


End file.
